The Choice
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: Sarah has a month to decide, stay and risk true love with Chuck, or get a new assignment and promotion in the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Chapter one

Chuck laid awake in his bed utterly depressed. Life was becoming to hard, eight hours at the buy more, another five or six doing missions with Casey and Sarah, all while hiding from his family and friends the truth behind his random absences. On top of that, he had to maintain a fake relationship in front of the public eye with his handler Sarah, a woman who he actually had fallen in love with. He trusted her, but she did not trust him quite as much, and she was always very nervous about the CIA finding out about the feelings they shared, so it was kept a secret, one that was never acted upon. Daily Chuck had to pretend to be with Sarah, while in his head and heart he had to remember she was really only pretending, while he was just acting out his daydream. It was a hard life to live, one that was really getting him down.

Recently Chuck had been contemplating telling Sarah it was to much to handle, but his nerve was shot to hell after Bryce decided to ever so nicely update the intersect that was stuck inside his head with more government secrets, making sure Chuck would know, this was his life now.

Chuck sighed as he heard the opening of the window, also known as "the Morgan door" to those in his house. He knew it was Sarah, she had become increasingly worried about him ever since Bryce updated the intersect information on his last visit.

Chuck moved over, knowing she was going to climb into bed next to him. Normally, he would be over-joyed at the thought of Sarah joining him in bed, but he knew it did not change how she felt about starting a relationship with him, outside of the cover. Chuck was more then in love with her, he was head over heels for this girl, and he knew she felt the same. It was torture to be able to look but not touch.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered as she slid into bed next to him.

"Yea?" He replied back, sleep lacing his voice.

"…Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I have gotten so used to it…I missed you and couldn't sleep." Sarah whispered, obviously embarrassed.

Sarah's answer caused Chuck's eyes to go wide. Sarah was never open like this. She missed him? Yes, she had been sleeping next to him most nights after missions, but she always claimed it was to strengthen the cover. There was no cover to protect now.

"I never mind you coming in at night, I have told you, I will wait for you forever." Chuck finally answered, looking over to make eye contact.

"…Chuck you know…I mean you are the asset…the would give me a new assignment and take me away so fast it would make your head spin." Sarah sighed out, the stress of having this conversation a million times before causing her to lose some of her reserve on the matter.

"I wouldn't let them take you, you protect me daily, I am going to return the favor someday when you realize the CIA cannot control you forever." Chuck replied, a softness in his voice that showed the patience that he has to wait for her.

"I don't know what to do Chuck, I just don't. I don't want to be taken from you!" Sarah cried, for the first time ever allowing tears to fall in front of him.

Chuck quickly took the sobbing woman into his arms. He has never seen her be so open with him. They were actually having a disscussion about becoming a couple and she was actually not just brushing him off, she was honestly telling her feelings. Something must be wrong.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked suddenly alarmed. "You wouldn't be talking like this unless something was wrong, what is it?"

"The CIA has offered me a contract extension, I can either take it and be signed on for ten more years, immediately getting a reassignment as I would be promoted, or I can stay here for good and Casey and I would become your handlers until death. The CIA never wants Fulcrum to have a shot at grabbing you." Sarah explained through her sobs.

Chuck sat astonished as he tried to calm Sarah down. The CIA wanted her to choose what would become with her life, either get promoted and move on, or stay with him. Chuck knew the answer he wanted her to choose, but would Sarah really give everything she has worked for, for him?

"What do I do Chuck? I love you. I won't deny it, but the CIA is all I have known since I was a teenager!" Sarah cried, again burrying her head into his shoulder as the tears continued to pour down her face.

Chuck knew this was the biggest choice Sarah had ever had to make. She was going to have to choose work or love, a choice that she had been able to put into the back of her mind for the past year.

"How long do you have to decide?" Chuck asked.

"A month." Sarah answered, drying her tears as she sat up to look directly at Chuck.

"Sarah you know I love you, what is left to decide?" Chuck asked, knowing to him the answer would be so simple, he would do anything to stay with her.

"I have never been in love Chuck, I have never been emotionally open with anyone , it scares me how much I depend on you. I don't want one day for that to fade and you no longer want me. Then I would be stuck here, but if I leave I will never take the chance of being happy for the rest of my life." Sarah admitted, deciding if everything was going to come out tonight, she was going to tell the honest truth and not hide anything.

Chuck mulled over what she had said. To him, it was insane to picture falling out of love with the agent that sat before him, however he understood why she was so nervous about the choice she was going to have to make. Sarah had never been in a loving relationship, even with her father she was used to his plots to get more money, she was an employee not a daughter.

"Sarah…I cannot picture my life without you. I love you, I love you more every second of everyday, you never cease to amaze me. I do know deep in my heart that you are the one for me, but if you are not sure of the love I have for you, then I am willing to prove it to you. Give me the month to show you how much I love you. Lets drop the cover realtionship and start a real one, if by the end of the month you still have your doubts I won't fight you if you leave, but if I can prove you are the only one for me, then you stay and we come out openly about our realtionship, to everyone." Chuck pleaded, knowing his love for her would never end, and all he needed to do was prove it to her, more specifically gain her trust.

"Ok Chuck, one month, but know I do love you…I just…I am scared." Sarah cried.

"I am not hurt or angry Sarah, I understand. It is scary to trust someone you love with your heart and soul forever, to think that they will never leave you. I had fears like that about Ellie staying and helping me after my parents left, it just takes time and love. I have more then enough love to show you, and I know I can gain your trust before the month is up. I love you Sarah, I trust you to never to hurt me on purpose, you have my heart and soul completely, I just have to reassure you that I am never going to break yours." Chuck assured Sarah.

"I have never given myself to anyone so fully." Sarah choked out.

"I know sweetie, I am not hurt trust me, I am more then happy. I get the chance to be with my favorite girl, if all I have to do is convince you of my love, I know I have nothing to worry about. I got my favorite gal." Chuck smiled, easing Sarah's nerves.

The two stared at each other, his brown eyes connecting with her shinning blue ones. If an hour ago you told Chuck that Sarah was going to come in a say all of this, he would have laughed in your face, but here she was, finally giving him his chance! He finally had a shot with the love of his life! His depression and dark mode was immediately gone, he knew he could prove his love. He knew it deep in his heart. Sarah was his.

The next morning Chuck couldn't help but wake up with a smile on his face. He knew it would be a challenge to gain the trust of his love, but he also knew it was going to happen. He looked down at the girl laying on his chest, her blonde hair spread out, as she comfortable slept.

Chuck could watch Sarah sleep forever in his arms, she was so beautiful and simply amazing.

Slowly Chuck ran his fingers through the woman's long hair, causing her to stir briefly, a smile forming on her own lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck whispered, kissing her head softly.

Last night Sarah agreed the cover relationship would be no more, and instead they would not put on an act, but actually play out their true feelings for each other. Yes, they would have to use the cover as well a cover to hide their feelings, but at least they would know the truth.

"Morning Chuck." Sarah whispered, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

It was strange, Chuck always seemed to be a lanky kind of guy, but Sarah had learned over the months she had worked with him how actually strong he was. Her favorite place to be was wrapped in his arms, where all the fears of the world disappeared, leaving the comfort and safety that only Chuck could provide.

"I love you." Chuck said as he again kissed her head softly. "Even more then I did last night."

Sarah smiled before leaning up and kissing him gently. She was timid at first, not knowing how the kiss was going to turn out however, the kiss turned passionate immediately. Chuck started to pour every ounce of love he had into the kiss pulling Sarah against his body quickly, causing her to move onto his lap, her fear fading away as she to returned the kiss with as much intensity as he was.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Ellie as she walked into Chuck's room, surprised at the sight before her.

Sarah ontop of Chuck in only an over sized t-shirt and panties while Chuck wore only a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hi Ellie." Chuck stumbled nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't know Sarah was here! Not that I am not thrilled…I just wanted, I mean I came in to tell you…breakfast, breakfast is ready." Ellie finally got out, a huge smile appearing on her face as he looked at her brother's smile.

"Thanks, we will be out in a bit." Chuck responded, loving how embarrassed Sarah had gotten, having now burrowed into Chuck's shoulder to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Now that is what I call a good morning." Chuck laughed, lightly tickling Sarah.

"Stop Chuck!" Sarah laughed as Chuck found a particularly sensitive spot on her side.

"Aha! I found the kryptonite to Agent Sarah Walker!" Chuck laughed out, tickling her sides even more as he crawled on top of Sarah with her squirming and laughing below him.

The games continued until Ellie yelled breakfast was getting cold, it was a tradition that Chuck and Ellie had started that every Friday, like today, the two would eat breakfast together, usually pancakes or waffles. When Devon moved in they included him in their tradition. Sarah had been to a few as well already.

"Mmm pancakes." Smiled Sarah as she a Chuck walked out freshly dressed, hand in hand.

"When did you get here Sarah?" Devon asked, having not seen her the night before.

"I couldn't sleep…I sneaked in the Morgan door." Laughed Sarah, giving Chuck a kiss on the cheek as he pulled out her chair.

He and Sarah had decided not to talk about the choice she had to make, but instead just live their lives normally, that way, it wasn't constantly hanging over their heads and Chuck could really prove himself.

"That door needs a lock, of course you would get a key." Ellie laughed, shuttering at the thought of Morgan being able to come and go at all hours.

"Hey! That Morgan door has scored some quality gaming time." Chuck defended, holding up a blistered finger from playing call of duty a couple nights ago on a rare night off.

"Did you really just say that?" Laughed Ellie.

"Yea, sweetie, those games…have to go." Laughed out Sarah.

Chuck gasped, throwing his hand onto his heart. "Not my babies!"

"Oh yes, it is like you are cheating on me with the way you act with those silly things." Sarah continued to laugh, until she saw Chuck's eyes lose their humor.

"If that is how you feel about those games, then they will be gone this afternoon. I am not going to let anything make you feel uncomfortable about how I feel for you." Chuck said seriously.

"Oh my God." Ellie shrieked. "You…you tamed Chuck!"

Sarah laughed before turning to Chuck, "You wouldn't be the man I loved if you didn't play those games, I was only kidding. Maybe you can teach me?" Sarah asked, a smile on her face at the thought of Chuck actually willing to get rid of his video games for her, that was actually a big deal and she knew it. Maybe their love really could be the true love you only hear about in fairytales.

"Not awesome." Ellie sighed out, realizing her brother's goofy ways were not going anywhere.

"Hey! That's my line babe." Devon replied, a slight pout on his face.

"Sorry sweetie." Ellie laughed.

"So, what are you crazy kids doing this weekend?" Devon asked, changing the subject.

"I want to show Sarah the old house." Chuck answered, connecting eyes with Ellie who just nodded with a small smile.

"The old house, big step kid." Devon remarked. "Awesome."

"What is the old house?" Sarah asked confused.

"I will take this one." Devon answered with a smirk. "I am the only other non relative who knows the story. The old house, is where the two knuckleheads grew up after their parents left. It is kind of…sad…but at the same time inspiring to see where they learned how take care of themselves." Devon explained.

"I don't understand." Sarah answered, an obvious confused expression on her face. "I mean I don't know the story." She clarified.

"You never told her Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"I was waiting until I knew she was the one, it is not a story I go around telling, but the other day, when I looked into her eyes, I knew there was no one else I was going to spend my life with, it was her or no one, because there was no one else I could ever love like I love Sarah." Chuck explained with an embarrassed smile. It was the truth, and he knew Sarah should know, but it was nerve racking to say in front of Ellie and Captain Awesome.

"Aww you two love each other!" Ellie gushed, honestly happy for her little brother a girlfriend. "Sarah, we have to pick a day where we can go out together for some girly time! I want to get to know you better, you are like family now." Ellie finished, throwing a smile only Ellie could over in the blonde's direction.

At first Sarah was caught off guard, having never been referred to as family with anyone, but then she smiled, if she could get over her insecurities, she could see herself twenty years from now having this same breakfast with their kids rushing out the door around them.

"Defiantly! I would love nothing more. You guys are the closest thing to a family I have ever had." Sarah answered truthfully.

Ellie and Devon shared a smile, Sarah had never been very open with them, this must mean she and Chuck were really getting close.

"Do you have work today?" Chuck asked, he knew she didn't have a shift at the ice cream shop, as she and him always had Fridays off thanks to the CIA for any over night missions that were saved for the weekends, it was just easier to have the cover of going away for the weekend that way.

"No, my…boss, gave me the weekend off, she said me and my…uh partners at work needed a weekend off after working so hard this past week." Sarah answered, trying to hide the information from Ellie and Devon while letting Chuck know it was actually a message from Director Graham.

"Who knew that woman had a soul." Replied Chuck with a teasing smile, showing Sarah he understood.

"Oh stop, you know you love her even if she is weird." Sarah laughed.

"I do love her, I would protect her at any cost because of what she means to you." Chuck answered honestly, eliciting another dazzling smile out of the secret agent that sat before him.

"Do you guys mind if we come too? I miss the place…kind of want to poke around and see if there is anything left I may want to bring to the house." Ellie whispered, letting her brother know secretly with her eyes that if he wanted alone time she would be ok, but that she really wanted to go for personal reasons.

"Of course you can come! I think today is perfect day, since the place is so close to pier and beach we could have lunch and ride some rides after we go." Chuck answered with a grin, he knew Ellie loved to ride the mary-go-round that had been around since they were kids.

"Awesome. A Bartowski outing!" Devon cheered, over excitement obviously in his voice, causing a laugh from everyone around the table.

"Well, I am going to run home and grab some different clothes if we are going to be going to the pier as well. I will be a little cold in shorts with the beach right there seeing as it is March." Sarah laughed, grabbing Chuck's hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.

"I will drive you, I myself in my awesome jeans and T-shirt just need to grab a hoody. To you two want to meet us there in like…an hour?" Chuck asked, figuring it would be a good idea to take separate cars in case an emergency came up.

"Ok, good idea, Devon stinks and needs a shower after last nights rounds at the hospital anyway." Ellie laughed, as Devon tickled her in return.

"Ok see you then sis." Chuck smiled, kissing his sister's cheek and doing the fist bump with Devon.

Sarah laughed as Chuck secretly shook his fist in pain from the much stronger man's bump as they walked out the front door hand in hand.

Once outside, Sarah quickly looked around, making sure Casey wasn't lurking about as they walked towards Sarah's car.

"I guess I am not driving then." Chuck said with a laugh, knowing Sarah would never let anyone drive her car.

"A chance you wrecking my car? Not a chance." Joked Sarah.

The two climbed into the Porsche and eased into a comfortable conversation on the way to the hotel Sarah had been staying at, of course at the CIA's expense, while she was in LA.

"So you want to tell me the story of the house?" Asked Sarah.

"When we get there, it is more of a show and tell story then just tell." Chuck explained, lacing his fingers with hers. "I love you." Chuck said with thick emotion in his voice.

Sarah quickly turned to look him in the eyes, she couldn't help but see the truth and sincerity swarming his warm inviting eyes. With a smile she squeezed his hand and said she loved him too before going off into her own thoughts.

She knew Chuck loved her, and she knew she loved him, there was no question about that. So what was holding her back for accepting the assignment to stay? Casey had already said he would, having grown fond of Chuck over the months, secretly seeing him as a little brother.

Thinking hard, to find the exact reason that was holding her back, Sarah concluded it was the trust issue Chuck kept mentioning. She didn't know how to completely trust someone with her heart, and the thought of being able to do that scared her. Right then and there, Sarah decided this month she was going to work on letting Chuck all the way in, and if she could do it, there was no doubt in her mind what her choice would be. She would stay, and she would scream from the rooftops how in love she was. She knew the CIA would be unhappy, but really it was Sarah's love for Chuck that kept him so safe, and all she would have to do is prove it. She figured she should talk things out with Casey first though, it would be best to get someone else on their side.

As the pulled into the hotel parking lot, Sarah noticed Chuck's face of confusion, like he was thinking really hard.

"What's up babe?" Sarah asked, coming out of her zoned out state of mind, pulling him with her.

"Isn't lonely here?" Chuck asked, motioning to the hotel as the walked inside.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Like living by yourself, isn't lonely and sort of unsafe? I mean Casey lives right next door to me, but you live across town from us, what if someone blew your cover?" Chuck asked.

Sarah opened the door to her room with a shocked expression. She and Casey had never really talked about the distance between her and the team, it was always just something that was.

"Well yea, it is risky, but I mean for a while it was the only thing that worked." Sarah finally answered.

"Move in with me." Chuck then offered seriously. "You just said yourself it is risky being all the way across town, and Ellie and Devon know how in love our cover life is, plus our real relationship may be new in declared terms, but our feelings are nothing new. Then the whole team would be close, plus we could spend more time together." Chuck rambled out.

Sarah mulled it over in her head, the CIA had been pushing for her and Chuck to take the next step, just in case anyone was getting suspicious so them moving in together seemed like a good idea, plus like Chuck said, they could be together more and that was defiant bonus.

"And where would I sleep?" Sarah asked seductively, pressing herself against Chuck, who noticeably started to blush.

"With me." Chuck answered.

"I would sleep with you? Or we would sleep in the same bed?" Sarah asked with a smirk, knowing Chuck was getting nervous.

"Oh you would defiantly sleep with me." Chuck answered, his nerves disappearing as he pulled Sarah even closer so they were flush against each other.

"You're pretty sure of yourself baby." Sarah grinned out, loving the feel of them so close together.

"Yea, I am." Chuck grinned widely, loving being able to kid around. He then leaned down and kissed the girl in front of him with the most passion he could muster, pouring out his heart and soul into a single kiss. The intensity caught Sarah off guard, but she quickly responded matching his passion as Chuck backed her against the wall.

Chuck smiled through the kiss as he picked Sarah up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they leaned into the wall for extra support. Sarah was glad she was off the ground, her knees had gone weak from the emotions she was experiencing as Chuck slowly left her mouth and started his way down her neck, nibbling on a sensitive spot, causing a moan to fly out of Sarah's mouth.

Sarah quickly noticed things were getting to heated, seeing as the only had a short period of time before they were to meet Ellie and Devon at the house soon, and as Chuck's hand slid up her shirt she realized there would be no stopping if he got much further.

"Chuck." Sarah breathed out, but in a stern tone.

"Hmm?" Chuck mumbled, moving to suck on her ear.

All thought flew out the window as Chuck continued his attack, slipping his hand inside of her bra.

Sarah finally was able to pull her head out of the clouds, and slide off of Chuck's body, his hand being forced out from her shirt at the same time.

"Why?" Chuck groaned.

"We have to meet Ellie and Awesome." Sarah laughed, noticing Chuck's obvious discomfort of ending the make out session.

"We can be quick." Chuck tried, trying to start another kiss.

"Oh is that how you want our first time? A quickie?" Sarah asked teasingly, knowing Chuck would stop.

"No." Chuck grumbled, going over to sit on the bed while Sarah quickly started to grab things to change.

"I will be back soon, just have to shower." Sarah laughed, kissing his head as she ran into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

Chapter two

Yes this is after Chuck vs. The Breakup but the story won't really follow any real timeline of the show, it will just be whatever pops into my head haha. So, they resumed the cover dating, but Jill never popped back up or anything. I guess you could say it is closer to Chuck vs. The Suburbs really.

When Sarah was ready, the couple went hand in hand out to the car before driving to the house, via Chuck's directions.

When they pulled into the driveway they saw Ellie and Awesome waiting for them outside.

"Hey guys!" Ellie called from the porch swing on the front deck.

Sarah scanned over the house, it was tiny, to say the least, and very run down, but at the same time had a sense of…home. There was a garden out front with flowers growing, and while it looked to not be taken care of it produced a feeling of warmth and safety.

"We are going to go look around, talk to you in like, a half hour?" Ellie asked.

"Yea. That should be good." Chuck answered, grabbing Sarah's hand and leading her inside the house, back to his old room.

The room was tiny, looking like it could barley fit a bed and dresser. It was painted a soft dark blue, with a window overlooking the ocean.

"So, this is…well it was home for a while." Chuck said softly.

"Tiny." Sarah simply said.

"Yea, well when our parents took off Ellie and I were 13 and 16, social services were never contacted because we kept up the house, bills, went to school and well, made it look like parents were still here. Ellie worked two jobs at night, after school, while when I was old enough did the same. We put ourselves through college with no money coming in from our Mom, we later found out it was because she died. Dad sent us some pretty large checks, and while we didn't want to take money from the man who left us, it was desperately used to buy food and keep the electric going. Ellie and I learned to depend on one another by simply being there for each other. When she was tired after working a double shift after school, I had dinner waiting and helped her with the homework I understood, and she did the same with me. We both always kept Sundays free and we would hang out, go to the beach, fix the garden, just spend time forgetting about all the stress and the bills we were trying to pay off. It was a shock when Ellie was 18 a social worker found out about our situation, they tried to take me, but Ellie was tough and somehow convinced the court to let her continue caring for me for three more years. She went to college UCLA where she met Devon, and I graduated and went to Stanford…and well you know that story, but yea, this is where it all began." Chuck finished, shoving his hands inside his pockets, a bit embarrassed.

Sarah was standing with tears running down her face. How could two amazing people have been treated like they were?

"Don't cry." Chuck whispered, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away Sarah's tears. "I know it sounds sad, but really I had some of my best days in this house. Ellie and I were a family, and even though we didn't have a lot, we were always having fun. It was hard, but without it, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Chuck finished, pulling Sarah into a hug.

Sarah burrowed once again into his shoulder as she let the tears she felt fall for the pain that Chuck had experienced. She loved him, and couldn't bare the idea of him going through so much pain.

"I love you." Sarah cried. "You are a very charming, polite, young gentleman. I never want you to change who you are."

"I don't plan on it." Chuck replied, rubbing circles on Sarah's back.

"I can't believe your parents just left you." Sarah said angrily.

"It's ok. We found our Dad one time, he was…crazy to say the least, we really were better off on our own." Chuck explained.

"Everyone deserves a family." Sarah said.

"I know, which is why I want you to move in with me. You never had a family Sarah, I want to give you mine, I need to give you mine. I want you to be happy and feel loved." Chuck whispered.

Sarah flashed one of her dazzling smiles, she knew she was going to move in with him. How could she not with those words just spoken?

"There is nothing more I would love, then to move in with you." Sarah answered softly.

"But?" Chuck asked sadly.

"No, no buts, I want to. I am going to." Sarah said simply kissing Chuck lightly.

Chuck however was beyond happy and quickly started spinning her around the room while kissing her, causing the two to laugh.

"I love you!" Chuck shouted, kissing her again as Sarah laughed at the joy that swarmed in his young, innocent eyes.

"I love you more." Sarah answered.

"Never possible. I will always love you more and more and more." Chuck laughed with a goofy grin.

Sarah could only laugh as she kissed her man. It seemed like her choice was becoming more then obvious, but lingering thoughts still presented themselves in the back of her mind. Could she really leave her normal life to become, what in the end would basically be a housewife? No more touring the country? No more serving her country? She would only be protecting Chuck, and with the new intersect being designed that would only be a job for a couple more years!

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Are you ok?"

Sarah herself hadn't realized she had zoned out of their conversation. Flashing a smile she nodded her head saying she was fine, before laying her head on Chuck's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We will work everything out Sarah." Chuck said simply. "True love can beat everything."

"How can you read my mind?" Sarah asked, surprised that Chuck knew what was wrong without even asking.

"I know you better then you think I do." Chuck simply replied.

"Oh yea? What do you know?" Sarah asked, honestly interested.

"I know that in the mornings you don't want to be waken up by a surprise because of years of training and being an agent, I know you only want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if the crust is cut off, you like to have you hair played with, you constantly worry about the future, and you want a family." Chuck answered, shocking Sarah at the things he did actually know.

Yes, Chuck didn't know everything about her, but at the same time he knew the little details that made her happy. The things she could see him doing for her, for the rest of their lives.

"I love you." Sarah stated firmly, holding his face in her hands, staring deep into his brown eyes.

"And I love you." Chuck answered before kissing her gently.

The kiss quickly intensified and while both needed to break for air, it was like their lips were attracting each other as if they were magnets, they did not want to separate from each other.

"Woah!" Ellie called as she walked in on the steamy kiss.

Embarrassed, Chuck and Sarah quickly detached from each other.

"That was awesome." Devon said, walking fully into the room. "High five bro!"

"Uh thanks Awesome." Chuck laughed out, humoring his soon to be brother in law in the high five.

"Do you guys want some more alone time? Devon and I were going to go play some video games at the arcade on the pier, next to the pizza place." Ellie said, laughing at how excited her brother got when she mentioned video games.

"Sarah, do you want to go or stay here?" Chuck asked, turning towards the girl of his dreams.

"I will go anywhere with you." Sarah simply answered, earning herself another kiss from Chuck.

"Awww! You guys are so cute! Devon why aren't we cute?" Ellie asked.

"We are babe, we are so cute it is well….awesome." Devon replied, scratching his head in a way that showed his confusion.

"Well Ellie, you have to be cute when you move in with each other, that way when the fights break out over silly things like who gets what shelf in the bathroom, people know you are still really in love." Chuck put in, surprised suddenly when Ellie gasped and let out a happy squeal.

"You're moving in together!" Ellie yelled, pulling her brother, and Sarah into a big hug.

"Awesome!" Devon cheered.

Sarah laughed as she looked around at her new "family" this wasn't a cover. This was real. This was so real it was a bit scary, but none the less thrilling. Hopefully though it would continue to be thrilling and not suddenly a disaster.

After being congratulated, the group walked down to the pier, and had a great time goofing off and acting like kids. Everyone had smiles on their faces, everyone was happy, so of course Chuck just had to go and flash on someone in the pizza joint.

Only Sarah picked up on Chuck's change in behavior as he flashed, Devon and Ellie were to busy making out like teenagers after they ordered.

"Chuck, what did you see?" Sarah whispered.

"Uhh well, actually…I just…I saw…" Chuck trailed off, obviously nervous.

"Chuck spit it out!" Sarah's agent side demanded, causing Chuck to look a bit hurt but he quickly recovered.

"That guy, in the booth next to us, is a Fulcrum agent, he knows you and Casey, and he knows you are protecting the intersect. His mission is to find out who or what that is…and take it." Chuck whispered back, suddenly very afraid.

Sarah looked towards the man, her face going pale. Life just got a bit less thrilling, and a lot more scary. Quickly she grabbed Chuck's hand and made up a lie to get the two of them out of there, leaving Ellie and Awesome confused, but they still allowed the two to leave.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked as Sarah dragged him down the pier while she ran.

"To Casey, we have to do something! That agent knows who we are! Our covers are blown!" Sarah harshly whispered, not understanding why Chuck didn't grab the concept that things were very dangerous.

"No, sorry I should of clarified, he knows you guys are the one protecting the intersect, he doesn't actually know _who_ you are, like he doesn't know what you look like or anything, he only has names!" Chuck stumbled out.

Sarah slowed her pace after hearing everything.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Chuck replied.

"Ok, we still have to get to Casey and report this, Chuck this is huge. They may decide to send you to the bunker." Sarah whispered.

Now it was Chuck's turn to go pale.

"We won't let that happen, right?" Chuck asked desperately.

"It isn't my place to say." Sarah replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

Chapter three

The drive to Casey's was filled with tension. Chuck was mad that Sarah had just given up on helping him. Saying she had no say! Chuck knew there was no truth in that statement, she had kept him out of the bunker for most of the time he was the intersect.

Sarah on the other hand was to stressed to be thinking about much. This was a turning point in the choice she had to make. If Chuck went to the bunker, was everything decided for her? Or if she fought for Chuck, and he stayed in LA was there still something to choose? It now seemed to come down to two options. She could fight for Chuck to stay in LA, the government would then see how could of a team they were and would most likely make this a permanent job. Or, she could agree with General Graham's most likely request of putting Chuck in the bunker. With him away there would be no choice to make about staying or leaving, for without Chuck there was no real reason to stay. Suddenly, Chuck's voice captured her attention.

"You said a month." He whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"You said I had one month to prove to you, true love was always, and now you are thinking of not fighting and letting me go to that bunker." Chuck answered, tears evident in his eyes.

"Chuck…" Sarah trailed off, not knowing what to really say. He was right.

"Sarah, I know this is difficult for you, I am not blind. I know deep down you are having a inner battle about giving up all the perks of being an agent or staying with me, and I understand…but you said a month, are you going to go back on your word?" Chuck asked.

He again, was right, and made a very good point. Sarah wanted to take the risk of loving and being with Chuck, she was willing to give it a try. To go back now on what she said…it would make it seem like she didn't love him. That would be the furthest thing from the truth, it actuality she was scared her loving him would one day get him killed, she would become reckless.

"Chuck, I guess for a while I was thinking if you went to the bunker then I wouldn't have a difficult decision to make this month. In a way, that was calming, to know the decision was going to be made for me. However, as I thought about it, that made it seem like I don't love you, which is so far from the truth I would need a map to find my way back." Sarah explained.

"I never meant to make this choice difficult, I just wanted to fight for you because I knew if I didn't I would regret it." Chuck cried, feeling embarrassed at the thought of shedding actual tears.

"You aren't making things difficult honey, you are making it seem really easy, and that is what scares me. I am so willing to give up this life just to be with you, I have never been that way before." Sarah replied.

"I know, and that is why I am right here, still fighting for you, but letting you make your own decisions, I just need to know one thing…am I going to have that month or not?" Chuck asked again.

Sarah looked over at him as she parked the car outside of Casey's house. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling as his eyes closed at the sensation.

"You are baby." Sarah answered simply.

Chuck's smile barley fit across his face at her words. Quickly he kissed her, making sure she knew how thankful he was.

As they got out of the car, Sarah went back into agent mode. She knew it was what she had to do in order to keep things calm. She had to be able to bring her A game.

"Chuck, remember to everyone in the government, even Casey right now, our relationship is actually only a cover, only we know the truth, ok?" Sarah spoke up.

"I know." Chuck said with a smile, loving gentle hand squeeze she gave him as they walked inside the house.

"Walker, what happened? I got your call, we meet with the General in two minutes." Casey said.

"Chuck flashed fulcrum knows what we are doing, but doesn't know what we actually look like or who the intersect is, or what." Sarah explained.

"It won't be hard to track us down with names." Casey replied.

"I know, but they don't know it is Chuck that we are protecting." Sarah emphasized.

"Well, that is a plus, as long as we keep him as your cover boyfriend only he should be safe." Casey answered.

"What do we have team?" The General asked coming online.

"Ma'am Fulcrum knows our mission, they don't know who Chuck is but they know Walker and I are protecting the intersect. The plus is we have a bit of time because the guy doesn't know what we look like." Casey explained.

"We have to remove the intersect immediately." Graham announced.

"Actually ma'am we think it would be to our benefit if he stayed." Sarah started, her voice trailing off at the look Graham's face took on.

"Oh I see agent Walker, you think we should keep the intersect there in LA, were Fulcrum is at this very moment, looking for him." Graham said.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah simply replied.

"Has being out there in the sun driven you mad?" Graham screamed is astonishment.

"Ma'am, I agree with Walker actually, we could use the intersect's help if we keep him with the cover of Walker's boyfriend. Then we could track down the Fulcrum agent, and since he is alone this is obviously a recon mission, and we could bring him in, find out exactly what Fulcrum knows." Casey explained, coming to the aid of his partner.

"Why would we need Chuck to be Sarah's boyfriend?" Graham asked.

"I saw him with a lady, but I didn't flash on her, most likely she is his girl, if we somehow find out where they are staying or dinning Sarah and I could go on a cover date, and then actually nab the guy." Chuck responded, finally adding his two cents in.

Graham looked at the team tensely before letting out a smile. She knew this was risky, and pretty stupid, but it was just enough risky and stupid that it just might work.

"I am sorry I yelled Agent Walker, you guys are right, it seems you have everything under control with the mission, go with your plan then debrief me tomorrow morning." Graham replied.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah responded, sighing in relief when the screen when black.

"That was close." Said Casey.

"Uh, yea." Replied Sarah, confused at Casey's behavior.

"What? I may think this kid is a knuckle head, but I have seen his family, they would be devastated if Chuck suddenly was dead, cause we all know once you go to the bunker, you don't come back." Casey explained.

"Aw Case! You actually care about me!" Chuck smiled.

"Casey. My name is Casey." Casey gritted out.

"Actually it is John." Sarah replied, smiling as Casey's vein popped out in his neck.

"We are going to go now, we have to go pack up my stuff." Sarah continued, knowing that Casey knew Sarah was going to eventually move in with Chuck, only he thought it was for the cover.

"Ah taking the next step?" Casey asked.

"You do what you have to for the country." Chuck replied, a full fledged grin on his face.

"I bet it is such a hard thing for you to do. I mean, have a beautiful woman move in, the pain that must be causing." Casey sarcastically replied.

"What can I say? I am that good of a citizen." Chuck spit back, walking out of Casey's house.

"Ha. He is actually growing some balls." Casey laughed, walking out of the room, leaving Sarah to chase down Chuck.

When Sarah found him, he was in his room, just having crawled through the Morgan door.

"Babe you were fantastic!" Sarah shouted, giving Chuck a huge kiss.

"You too." Chuck responded in the second he had before Sarah's lips were back on his.

"Casey is going to find the Fulcrum dude, so we will have a mission tonight." Sarah breathed out as Chuck's lips traveled down her neck.

"Well then, we better make use of the afternoon." Chuck said with a wiggle of his eye brows.

Sarah could only laugh as she pulled off her shirt before climbing on top of Chuck has he sat on the bed.

"Lets hope you don't get to worn out, or we will having nothing to do after the mission." Sarah replied.

Later that night as Chuck was being wired up for the mission, Sarah started to get a little nervous. What if things went badly?

"Are you sure he won't get caught with that wire?" Sarah asked again, knowing Chuck would be killed if the Fulcrum agent saw it.

"Damn Walker, I know how to do my job!" Casey tersely replied.

"I am just making sure, we are taking the intersect right into the line of fire, this has to go perfect." Sarah quickly covered.

"Don't worry, you and Chuck go to the hotel's dinning room, you eat and watch for the agent, when he comes in Chuck accidently spills his drink on him, you go over to help smooth things over, flirt, get your pass to his room, then you knock him down. Chuck will have come next door to where I will be waiting, and when you give the signal we will come in." Casey answered, for the third time reciting the plan.

"Gun blazing." Chuck put in.

"Like you know how to even hold a gun." Casey laughed out.

"I know more then you think." Chuck grumpily replied, getting sick of Casey always laying into him.

"No, you don't. You are a dumbass Chuck I mean hell, even Walker could seduce you into thinking you had a shot with her when we first started this mission. Like a girl like her, would ever go for scum like you." Casey retorted.

Before Sarah knew what was happening Chuck lunged towards Casey, catching the older agent off guard as they tumbled to the floor.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled going over to get him off Casey before he got really mad.

"You stupid asshole!" Casey shouted, throwing a left hook that caught Chuck in the face, Chuck however kept going, landing his own fist into Casey's cheek.

Quickly Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and twisted it making him release Casey and let out a small cry of pain as she dragged him to his feet. Casey quickly jumped up on his own, gave quite the evil eye towards the couple and then walked out of the room to get ice.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sarah yelled, twisting Chuck's arm even harder.

"Sarah! My arm!" Cried out Chuck, the pain making him barley able to breathe.

Sarah released him arm, and then shoved him onto the couch.

"Explain." Was her simple command.

"I got mad when he said you could never go for a guy like me, it just got me thinking about stuff." Chuck gritted out, not looking Sarah in the eye, allowing Sarah to catch on to the fact that Chuck wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Really? Look me in the eye dammit!" Sarah snapped, but still Chuck's brown orbs avoided her blue. "Chuck!"

Chuck still however avoided her, not wanting Sarah to see the pain he felt over Casey's comment. Sarah then decided to take matters into her own hands. Slowly she straddled herself on Chuck, before guiding his face to look straight at hers. There was no getting out of it now, Chuck had to look at her.

Sarah's anger quickly left her face as she looked at the pain in his eyes.

"Sweetie, tell me. Please?" Sarah begged.

"You played me the first night." Chuck whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"You played me into thinking you liked me the first night…how..how do I know telling me you love me isn't some weird messed up order from Graham?" Chuck whispered sullenly.

Sarah suddenly understood. She knew Chuck was being stupid asking the question, but still she understood his fear. Since this whole relationship started it has been Chuck reassuring her that he loves her. Never once, did Chuck question her love, until Casey had to go and point out the part of seducing being a huge part on what makes her such a good agent.

"Chuck, listen to me. I love you, because of who you are not what is inside that brain of yours. Yes, we started out as a cover and that started because of some seducing, but what I feel in my heart is real. I love you more then I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life." Sarah explained, watching as Chuck's eyes grew wide at her admission. "How do you not see how much I love you?"

"I guess…no, I know you do, Casey just hit a sore spot." Chuck sighed out, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There shouldn't be any sore spots lover, I love you for you, I am in love with you. You just have to trust me." Sarah replied.

"Like on the beach?" Chuck asked, remembering the first night they met.

"Sort of, I asked you to trust me then because it would keep you safe, I am asking you to trust me now, because if you can't it will break my heart." Sarah answered, deciding honesty was best in this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck and Sarah had a long conversation that night, manily on the issue of Sarah's agent life mixing with her love life with Chuck. In the end they were able to come to an understanding on the situation. There were two Sarah's, Agent Walker, and Sarah Walker. Yes, the agent has done some terrible things, but Sarah is still the girl who Chuck fell in love with.

Now however, it was time for Agent Walker to take control. Their mission tonight was going to be difficult they had to lead the Fulcrum agent, now known as Steve Roberts and his girlfriend, also now known Fulcrum agent, Lisa Marie into believing that Chuck and, new cover for the night Lindsay Jones, were a normal loving couple. Chuck and Sarah didn't think it would be to hard to pull off the loving part, but when they had to separate in order to nab Steve, everyone was nervous about leaving Chuck with Lisa. Due to the recent evidence that Lisa was Fulcrum it was decided that Chuck would wear a wire and ear piece so that Casey, who had calmed down after the miny fight with Chuck, could tail him the entire time. Sarah would carry a GPS device in her purse, but besides that she was on her own.

"Ok, I know the plans have changed throughout the night, especially with the news of Robert's girlfriend being Fulcrum, but I think we have all the information now. It is understanding that at the first sign of danger mission is aborted, understood?" Asked General Graham as they finished the last meeting before the team set off.

"Understood ma'am." Casey answered for the trio.

"Ok, Graham out, good luck team intersect." Graham said as her final goodbye, the screen going blank.

"Ok guys, this has to go perfect, no mistakes, ok?" Sarah asked.

"Got it." Chuck answered.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Sarah asked, softly fingering the bruise on Chuck's face from the fight.

"It's fine Walker, we both got heated, but in the end I think it is safe to say we both gained a little respect for each other, right Bartowski?" Casey asked with a genuine smile.

"Yea Casey, were good Sarah." Chuck answered with a grin, happy to hear he had earned a bit of respect from Casey.

"Ok, it's showtime." Sarah answered.

Chuck and Sarah drove over in the Porsche while Casey took a different route to the hotel and parked in the back. Chuck and Sarah arrived early so they could check into their room and allow time for Casey to come in and slip inside as well. Headquarters' for the night had been moved to the hotel room for the night. Casey would stay in the room while Chuck and Sarah wondered off to the dinning room when Steve and Lisa left. Casually they would bump into each other, then Sarah would hit Steve with the charm and set up an alone time with him while Chuck kept Lisa from noticing.

"Ok guys, time to head out, the bug I placed in Fulcrum's room is activated meaning the room is empty, showtime." Casey stated.

Sarah and Chuck quickly changed into their clothes, Sarah reminding Chuck that her name was Lindsay one more time before the set off for the elevators.

"Hold the door!" Shouted Chuck as he and Sarah laughed and ran towards the elevator. As luck would have it, Steve Roberts and Lisa Marie were the ones in the elevator.

"Thanks, sorry we are really hungry." Sarah spoke up, sending a smile towards the couple, however her eyes roamed over Steve.

"Not a problem, we were heading to eat as well." Lisa smiled, oblivious to Sarah's eyes, her own busy looking at Chuck.

"Are you going to the restaurant here? We are new in town and aren't sure what is good to eat." Chuck asked.

"Yes we are, we are here on a business trip and have been eating her all week, would you like to join us?" Lisa offered.

"Why of course, thank you so much!" Sarah giggled, grabbing Chuck's hand but winking at Roberts. Hook line and sinker Sarah laughed as she saw Roberts get a goofy grin on his face, obviously enjoying the flirting.

The night went on, with Sarah slowly making the moves on Roberts while Chuck allowed the hands of Lisa to explore. Casey had gotten a report from the NSA that at the last minute revealed that Lisa and Steve were not actually dating, and were using it as a cover, so he quickly reported it to Chuck. Chuck at first had questioned why he did not flash on Lisa Marie but Casey also said the report noted Lisa was new to Fulcrum.

By the end of the night Sarah had a meeting with Roberts for the next afternoon at 2 while Chuck was being begged to come stay the night with Lisa. Casey advised Chuck to go, so Chuck excused himself to go to the bathroom where he texted Sarah the updated plan. Chuck was now going to with Lisa in hopes of stalling her long enough until Sarah and Casey could grab their gear and nab her for interrogation purposes.

As the couples said their goodbyes, Chuck and Lisa made excuses to leave their partners, allowing Sarah to change her and Robert's alone time to that very second. Leading him upstairs to her room they started kissing in the elevator.

"I have wanted you all night." Breathed out Sarah.

"Just get me to your room and I will take you for the ride of your life." Seduced Roberts.

Just as Sarah opened the door she quickly kicked Roberts in the groin. Casey came up behind her, gun aimed at the poor suffering man's head.

"Steve Roberts, NSA, you are under arrest. Meet Sarah Walker, I believe you were looking for her?" Casey sneered.

Steve Roberts looked up at the two agents and suddenly his pained expression changed into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roared Sarah

"You obviously just made a big mistake Miss Walker, Agent Casey, we knew who you were the moment we located the bug in our room. Agent Marie is taking Mr. Carmichael right this second, game over. We will surely get the name of the human intersect by tonight, everyone talks after so much pain." Laughed out Roberts.

The color drained from Casey's face as he shot Roberts right between the eyes. Chuck was in danger.

Sarah had gone rigid, before rushing over the computer where Casey had been monitoring Chuck.

"Casey! He has gone off the grid sound wise, thank God he is wearing his watch! We have a GPS signal, heading towards the Marine on 3rd." Yelled Sarah as Casey disposed of the body of the Fulcrum agent.

"We have to get to him, torture changes you." Casey ordered, his obvious concern for Chuck leaking through his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey and Sarah decided not to update the General quite yet, they wanted to rescue Chuck alone if they could before alarming the woman who was known to go ballistic in strenuous moments.

"This is all my fault." Sarah cried, throwing her face into her hands.

"Walker listen, we didn't know Lisa was Fulcrum until we got here last second, Chuck tried to follow orders, and got nabbed. We will get him back, or I am going to personally kill him." Casey growled out.

"My relationship with him got him hurt!" Sarah cried.

Casey sighed, he knew this was going to happen eventually. He knew eventually Sarah was going to break and she was going to question her relationship. Truth be told, Casey was happy the two got together, Chuck grew some confidence, and Sarah stopped risking her life so much.

"Walker listen, I am not going to say this twice, because I do not act like this normally. Chuck knows what danger he puts himself in, he knew the risks when I told him the updated information. This is not your fault, this is part of the job. I know Chuck isn't trained but he isn't going to give up. He trusts us to protect him. Believe him, believe in what the two of you have together. Not many agents can fall in love, they never get the chance. You do. Don't throw it away like this." Casey quickly throughout.

"What?" Sarah asked Casey shocked.

"You guys are in love, I know you have this choice to make about reassignment or protecting the intersect for good. I personally am going to stay, I believe in the cause, you should stay too, there shouldn't be a choice but there is, don't take this is a sign that things are going to be horrible if you stay, realize all life is hard sometimes, but if you fight back you can be happy." Casey finished.

Sarah looked over at the man with rough exterior driving. He really did have a soul. Who would have thought John Casey could say such sweet things.

"Are you good Walker?" Casey asked.

"It's Agent Walker, and yes, lets get our boy back." Sarah replied through gritted teeth, her confidence back.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Casey grinned, shoving the pedal to the ground.

___________________________________________________________________--

Chuck was bound to a chair by his ankles and his hands. Already he had some bruises forming from random slaps thrown in his direction for staying silent, but he knew Casey and Sarah were coming. He knew because the watch was on, as long as the watch stayed active he had hope.

"Mr. Carmichael are you ready to talk?" Lisa sneered, walking up to Chuck, getting right in his face.

Chuck again stayed silent. He knew he couldn't get scared now, or everything Sarah and Casey had worked so hard to protect would be all for nothing.

Lisa however was not very happy, she took out a gun and stared Chuck straight in the eye.

"I could kill you. You know that? I could kill you right here and right now, but I am not…no. That would be to easy. You are going to suffer first, I am going to break you so bad the words will come rapid out of your mouth. I know you know who the intersect is, and you will tell me." Lisa growled out, taking the butt end on the gun and knocking it into Chuck's head, causing him to let out a groan and blood start to pour from the gash.

"Who is he!" Lisa screamed, dropping the gun and picking up a large bull whip.

Chuck again stayed silent, trying to think of Sarah coming to rescue him.

He didn't get to think for long as Lisa cracked the whip against his back, again and again. Chuck only let out anguish filled gasps of pain and Lisa continued to whip him. She screamed for Chuck to talk, but he stayed mute.

"Don't make me bring the men in, you won't like it." Lisa growled out, more then frustrated.

"Fuck you." Chuck choked out.

"Arrrrgh!" Screamed Lisa as she grabbed a piece of broken glass and jammed it into Chuck's shoulder.

"Chuck!" Screamed Sarah, as she and Casey barged into the room.

Suddenly, the place was chaos, shots were ringing from every direction as the Fulcrum hideout was filled with the back up Casey and Sarah had finally called in after hearing Chuck scream from outside their hiding place.

Quickly the CIA and NSA team had captured or killed roughly ten Fulcrum agents, taking into custody at least four, one being Lisa Marie. Sarah had wanted to shoot her after seeing Chuck, but they needed to find out what Fulcrum knew about the intersect first.

"Chuck?" Sarah cried, finally getting a chance to rush over and untie him.

"Sarah…" Moaned out Chuck, falling limp into her arms.

"Get a stretcher in here we have an agent down!" Screamed Casey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor in LA General Hospital. Sarah laid next to him with her head resting on his chest, while Ellie laid asleep in the chair next to the bed. Chuck saw Casey sleeping in the wheel chair stationed in his room, he looked to have dozed off while guarding the room for his head was slumped forward in what was obviously and uncomfortable position. 

Devon suddenly entered the room, checking the IV status and Chuck's chart. 

"Chuck! You're awake!" Devon boomed, awaking everyone else in the room.

"Chuck?" Ellie asked concerned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. 

"Chuck! Thank God, I thought after that mugger stabbed you, you would never wake up!" 

Sarah cried out, giving Chuck the cover story, while also showing her true fear of his 

injuries through her eyes.

"Hey guys." Chuck replied lamely. 

"Bartowski, you good?" Casey asked. 

"Yea, what happened?" Chuck questioned.

"You don't remember?" Ellie asked nervously. 

"I remember…going out with Sarah but the details are fuzzy." Chuck replied. 

"A guy jumped out and tried to take my purse, you got into a nasty fight with him and he stabbed you in the shoulder, you lost a lot of blood." Sarah answered, her eyes saying she would tell him the truth later. 

"Well, don't I sound all noble." Chuck grinned. 

"You could have been hurt, but you were totally awesome Chuckster." Devon said. 

"I am just so happy you are awake." Ellie put in. 

"How long was I out?" Chuck asked concerned. 

"Only a couple of hours, but they had to do some reconstruction surgery on your shoulder, it will be in a sling for a couple weeks." Ellie explained. 

"Can I go home?" Asked Chuck. 

"Luckily you have do E.R. doctors as your sister and soon to be brother in law, so yes. I will tell the doctor on your case you are awake so he can start the paper work now that you are awake." Ellie replied. 

When Ellie and Devon left, Casey went out to the General leaving Sarah and Chuck alone. 

"I was so scared, I am so sorry Chuck, we should have never left you alone!" Sarah cried, tears pouring down her face. 

"Hey, it's ok. Just tell me what really happened." Chuck soothed.

"You were taken by the Fulcrum agent Lisa Marie back to a regional command center and tortured, the wounds were hard to fake especially when we realized we were being taken to Ellie's hospital but we made a cover story." Sarah explained. 

"Did we get them?" Asked Chuck. 

"Yes, the few that were not killed are being interrogated now." Sarah answered. 

"So…was the mission a success?" Chuck asked. 

"Well technically, but any mission that involves you getting hurt isn't good. God Chuck, I was scared when you fainted, you have no idea how hard Casey had to hold me back from killing the bitch who did this to you." Sarah continued to cry, collapsing into Chuck's warm embrace, careful to avoid his bandaged shoulder. 

"Look, I am ok Sarah, I am just happy this wasn't you." Chuck continued to soothe. 

"I am staying." Sarah sniffled out. 

"What?" Chuck asked confused. 

"I made my choice, I can't leave you. I thought I lost you tonight and it almost killed me. I could never live without you. I am staying, I made my choice." Sarah replied, smiling at the grin that took over her lover's face.

"You are sure that you will be happy? No regrets?" Chuck asked, a little scared of the answer. 

"I am more then sure I will be happy. With you by my side, I couldn't be more then…awesome, everyday." Sarah laughed, giving Chuck a passionate kiss. 

"Woah, calm down you crazy kids, Chuckles needs his rest." Devon laughed, walking in with the discharge papers. 

"Devon, can I stay over?" Sarah asked. 

"Sweetie, you live with us, remember?" Chuck asked, watching the beautiful smile take over Sarah's face as she remembered. 

Casey then suddenly burst into the room, looking a little worse then when he left, but all in all it looked like the General was at least glad Chuck was alive. 

"Walker…our aunt, wants to talk…" Casey covered lamely. 

"Oh…um right. I need to tell her to uh send my stuff anyway." Sarah replied, watching Casey get a hint of a smile as he realized what Sarah meant. 

"Good." Casey replied. 

"Woah you guys are related?" Devon asked. 

"Cousins. You know…second cousins." Casey replied gruffly. 

"Go call your aunt, then meet me at home." Chuck urged. "I promise to stay in the house."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, not looking forward to leaving his side. 

"Ellie won't let anything bad happen to me, just come home soon." Chuck continued to urge. 

"Ok, come on Casey….lets go call our…aunt." Sarah replied sarcastically, giving one last kiss to Chuck. 

________________________________________________________________________

While Chuck was taken home by Ellie and Awesome, Casey and Sarah rushed to the castle to talk to General Graham. 

"Can someone explain how the intersect was captured, tortured, and then rescued without us knowing he was even out of your sight?!" Graham bellowed. 

"Ma'am, when we got the faxed update on Agent Marie, we thought Chuck was still ok. We had no tip off that we were compromised, we knew you would be pissed so we figured to just go ahead with the rescue instead of reporting in…we figured saving Chuck took top priority." Casey explained, a bit nervous at how angry the general was.

"Listen team, I have to be able to trust you when concerning the safety of the intersect!" Scolded the general. 

"Chuck, his name is Chuck!" Sarah cried out. 

"Excuse me agent Walker?" Graham asked surprised at her top agent's outburst. 

"You keep referring to him as the intersect, he has a name ma'am." Casey answered for the emotional woman next to him. 

"Very well, Chuck, could have been killed." Graham spit out sarcastically. 

"Ma'am we can promise that will never happen again, I love him to much for him to get hurt again." Sarah admitted. 

"Love?" Graham asked surprised. 

"Ma'am I have fallen in love with Chuck, and I want to stay as his handler for the rest of my life with Casey. There are no two people able to protect him better then his lover and my partner, Major Casey." Sarah explained. 

"Were you both drugged or is this some big joke?" Graham bellowed. 

"It is the truth ma'am, and Walker is right." Casey said, staying firm. 

"I cannot believe this. My two top agents have gone insane!" Graham angrily replied. 

"Ma'am, with all do respect, we know we made a mistake not reporting when Chuck was taken, but before that we have not had one unsuccessful mission. Chuck is not normal, not just because of the computer in his brain, but because of his good natured personality as well. We all know that the chances of getting this super computer out of his head are slim to none, meaning he is going to need protection for the rest of his life, even after a new intersect is built. Who better then his future wife and his friend to carry out said protection? We are never going to let Chuck be hurt like this again, and we are defiantly not going to let him get killed." Casey rambled, deciding he needed to lay it all out for the general to understand. 

Graham looked into the eyes of both Sarah and Casey from her spot at her desk before letting out a sigh. 

"We are going to miss you two out in the field." Graham relented, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. 

"We will continue going on missions with Chuck's help ma'am, we are willing to travel with him, but we are not leaving him. I am not leaving him. I love him." Sarah replied, making sure Graham understood she wouldn't ever leave Chuck. 

"Relax Walker, I have been in love once as well, he was killed on a mission a couple months before the wedding, I know what it is like to have a need to protect the love of your life. You two will be stationed with the intersect for good, going on missions whenever he flashes, but first you will all take a much needed two week break. Chuck will be trained by the two of you to become a full fledged agent, he will be placed on payroll and a new cover job that will explain travel as well." Graham finally responded. 

"Chuck, an agent?" Laughed Casey. 

"One who I suspect will be trained better then half of the agents at headquarters, and I mean trained. He will need to learn how to protect himself, it is amazing he didn't talk when Fulcrum got a hold of him." Graham explained. 

"So the three of us will be placed into the field, but main headquarters being here in LA?" Asked Sarah making sure she understood this surprise. 

"That is right agent Walker, and I am sending out an agent for Casey…" Graham responded. 

"Hm?" Casey grunted. 

"We know you and Agent Carina have a past major, sense you are being placed for good she is going to join your team." Graham answered with a smile. 

"Wow." Sarah replied. 

"Don't take this so well, there will be hard times ahead. I will be continue these debrief sessions for quite some time, at the age of 35 you four will be taken off active duty. Until then, please, be careful." Graham finished. "Graham out." 

With that the screen went blank leaving a very confused and surprised Sarah and Casey behind. 

"She has a soul." Said a voice behind them. 

Quickly Sarah and Casey drew their guns and spun around only to find Carina standing behind them. 

"Carina!" Sarah laughed, walking up to give her friend a hug. 

"The DEA got the orders a couple hours ago, apparently this has been a back up plan, once Chuck was hurt I was sent out." Carina explained. "Apparently just for you if I heard right Agent Casey." Carina flirted. 

"No handcuffs." Was Casey's simple reply, causing a laugh to erupt from the two women. 

"We better get to Chuck, we have a lot of explaining to do." Sarah laughed, a megawatt smile etched on her face. 

"Don't get to girly Walker, we still have our jobs." Casey warned. 

"Casey, now Chuck is a partner, not an asset. What could be better?" Sarah asked. 

"Well, if I could go back to my hardass ways instead of all this mushy shit, that would be awesome." Casey replied honestly, finishing the groan at using the word awesome. 

"Seems someone has been listening in on Devon to much." Laughed Sarah. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and either will Carina, your reputation is safe." 

"Can we go to Chuck now, I miss the dude." Carina sighed out with a smile. 

"Defiantly." Finished Sarah. 

"I am going to sit this one out, but the bugs will be turned off for the two weeks." Casey said, giving a wink towards Sarah. 

"I need a place to crash." Carina suddenly said. 

"Stay with Casey, duh." Sarah answered as the two walked out of the castle. 

"Oh of course, just step into Motel Casey." Casey spit out under his breath. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shit, sorry. Graham should be Beckman ya'll are right it will be fixed from Chapter seven on. Sorry guys. At least, I like kung fu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck was settled in his room with different video game consoles, books, DVDs and his laptop surrounding him to keep him occupied while he recovered. It was at first difficult to really do much with his arm in a sling but he quickly found away to hold the many different controllers in both of his hands so gaming would be normal, and his favorite pass time. Currently however Chuck was watching his favorite TV show, The Office, while lounging around.

When he heard Sarah arrive he immediately shut off the TV and cleaned up his space a bit, eager for the blonde to come in and keep him company. Ellie and Devon were both taking the bed rest order a bit to seriously for his liking.

"Chuck?" Sarah called, knocking on his door lightly in case he was asleep.

"Yea?" Chuck answered, his face lighting up when he saw Sarah poke her head in.

"Look, I brought a friend." Sarah said, pulling Carina into the room.

Chuck was shocked at first, but once he heard the story from their conversation with Beckman, he started to laugh. Chuck wished he could of seen the look on Beckman's face when Sarah admitted to her that she and Chuck were in love.

"Wow so Carina is here for good, we can be together, and they aren't sending you on missions without me?" Chuck asked after hearing everything.

"And we are going to train you so when you don't stay in the car like you are told you know how to defend yourself." Sarah finished, her smile causing Chuck's heart to race.

"Do I get paid?" Chuck asked suddenly.

"Uh, what?" Sarah asked.

"If I am going on missions, like and getting trained that sounds like an agent, and with traveling well that sounds like I will need a different job. Possibly a cool cover job? That would be awesome, I would love to make Ellie proud." Chuck babbled. "Your preeetty Sarah."

Sarah and Carina laughed, noticing the open pain killers next to the bed, it was pretty easy to figure out why Chuck was so question filled and goofy.

"You are quite handsome yourself, now why don't you get some sleep?" Sarah asked, sort of tucking Chuck in as he gently climbed under the covers.

"Just don't let them get me." Chuck sighed out as his eyes closed.

"Who get you?" Carina asked suddenly a bit nervous.

"The lady, and her men…will you leave the light on?" Chuck asked in a hazy fog.

"Sure baby, goodnight." Sarah whispered, kissing his head as he fell asleep.

Quickly the two agents left the room and rushed over to Casey's house.

"Get the General online now." Carina advised.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked alarmed.

"I think there is more to the story with what happened with Chuck then we knew. We may need a doctor down here." Sarah cried, fear for her lover showing through.

"It always get worse when you sleep." Casey sad sadly, as he called the General to set up a conference.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chuck was tied to the ceiling, his feet just barley touching the ground. _

"_We know you know who the intersect is, tell us!" The Fulcrum agent shouted. _

"_No! I am not going to turn against my country like you." Chuck answered, spitting out the blood as another punch rammed into his jaw. _

"_Fine, then the girl will die." A man said, dragging Sarah into the arm. _

_Chuck immediately started struggling, trying desperately to break free in order to save the love of his life. _

"_Chuck?" Sarah cried, as a gun was pointed at her head. _

"_Fine, I will tell you!" Chuck shouted, anger flowing through his veins. _

"_Who is it then you little snot?" The Fulcrum agent shouted again. _

"_Me." Chuck answered simply. _

"_You pathetic liar! Shoot the girl." The Fulcrum agent cried out. _

"_Nooo!" Chuck screamed. _

Down the hall Ellie heard her brother's screams and quickly raced into the room, Devon hot on her heels.

"Chuck, Chuck sweetie wake up!" Ellie said soothingly shaking his brother softly.

"Sarah!" Chuck shouted, sitting up roughly, hurting himself a little.

"Shhh Chuck, she is next door, everything is ok, calm down." Ellie soothed.

"Not Awesome." Devon replied, worriedly looking at his soon to be brother in law.

________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean Agent Walker?" General Beckman asked, confused at the fear Carina and Sarah were showing.

"Chuck, he was on pain killers, and he started saying don't let them get me, and he is just mixed up ma'am, he may have endured the torture but I am not sure he knows how to cope." Sarah explained.

"Yea, and ma'am I know Chuck, he is a sweet kid, this could ruin him, which will inhibit his ability on missions." Carina put in.

"Sleeping pills may work." Casey offered. "If he gets nightmares I mean."

"To dangerous, we cannot do anything that may cause side effects with that brain of his." Beckman replied. "Walker, I know you love him, but all agents have these dreams, they suck it up."

"But Chuck isn't a trained agent, and even when he is it will be in combat only for the most part, there has to be something we can do. He is hiding something from us, I know he is. Something happened there that he is not sharing." Sarah replied, getting a tiny bit misty eyed, but not willing to let any tears fall in front of the General.

"Does Fulcrum have an intersect?" Carina asked suddenly.

"What?" Beckman asked. "That is insane, why if they have one would they be looking for ours?"

"Because their information is different from our information." Casey replied.

"Do you think Chuck could have had the Fulcrum type intersect uploaded into his head too?" Sarah asked.

"It would freak me out, Chuck doesn't seem to be the type to turn into a baby, even on pain medicine, he may freak out but he goes on." Carina replied.

"We will look into this possible option, but for now, team, please relax and heal. Be there for Bartowski, I swear I am about to send you all on a vacation." Beckman sighed, feeling for the agents standing before her. "In fact, yes, that is what I am doing, you four, and the Bartowski sister and fiancé are going to Malibu for two weeks, the cover will be Sarah won a vacation I will fax the information. Get a tan, relax and for God's sake if that boy flashes knock him out!" Beckman ordered, as the screen went black.

"A vacation?" Carina asked. "Damn you NSA and CIA agents have it easy."

"Watch it Carina." Casey warned.

"I am just saying, I never got a vacation." The stubborn DEA agent replied.

"Why is she brushing us off?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Maybe because she thinks we are wrong and paranoid, hence the vacation." Casey put in.

"Maybe, but if Fulcrum did upload an intersect that would mess Chuck up." Sarah replied.

"Walker, so would torture, we don't know what he went through, all we know are facts we can get from the wounds, until he is ready to talk we won't know what his issues are, but Fulcrum having an intersect is probably not it." Casey answered.

"Hey, I thought that was a good idea." Carina cried out.

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. Think to the first time you were caught during a mission. The first time is always the worst, we just had training, Chuck hasn't. He doesn't know how to deal." Casey advised.

"How do you tell your lover to just get used to the nightmares?" Sarah asked.

"He isn't, this is one of those we are going to have to be emotional moments." Casey mumbled.

"I vote Casey does it!" Carina grinned.

Casey only grunted in response, causing a small smile to form on Sarah's lips, however the pounding at the door quickly ended the fun. All three agents went on high alert and reached for their guns. Casey peeked out the eye hole and sighed.

"Lower the guns, it is Devon." Casey replied opening the door.

"Devon?" Casey asked, acting surprised to see him.

"Sarah here? Chuck just woke up from a crazy nightmare, he is calling for her, Ellie can't calm him down." Awesome rushed out.

"We are on our way." Sarah replied, showing herself after hearing the conversation.

"All of you?" Devon asked.

"We have…history." Carina explained, and quickly the three agents hopped through the Morgan door, Sarah immediately rushing to Chuck's side.

"Ellie what happened?" Sarah asked noticing Chuck in hysterics.

"He just started screaming!" Ellie cried.

"Carina, help?" Sarah asked.

Carina nodded as she and Casey soothed Ellie and led her out of the room, leaving Chuck to be cared for by Sarah.

"Chuck sweetie, shhh it's ok." Sarah soothed, finally moving to sit on the bed next to him.

"Sarah!" Chuck cried. Tears were pouring down his face as with his good arm Chuck tightly clutched the young woman. "They killed you." He continued to cry. "They killed you right in front of me.

Sarah sighed, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Well I am right here, see? No bullet wounds, no scratches, perfectly safe." Sarah soothed, calming down Chuck.

"They…they." Chuck stumbled out incoherent words before finally burying his head into his lover's shoulder.

"Don't leave me Sarah." Chuck pleaded.

"Hey, I live here, remember? I am not going anywhere, until I smell then I will go to the shower but you are more then welcome to join." Sarah joked, smiling at the grin that appeared on Chuck's face.

"I was…that nightmare was just so real." Chuck answered.

"I know, it is a common thing for agents to have horrible nightmares, most of us don't sleep very heavily." Sarah explained.

"Do you?" Asked Chuck.

"Oddly enough when I am in your arms I don't have the nightmares, but nights when I am not, yes I tend to have them." Sarah answered truthfully.

"Can you lay with me until I fall back asleep? I know it is early, and I know there is some cover maintenance to fix with Ellie and Devon, but can you just stay with me?" Chuck pleaded, his face holding onto such a look of innocence Sarah saw the true scared little boy inside of him.

"Of course baby." Sarah whispered, pulling Chuck into her arms, and softly playing with his hair and he slowly stopped shaking.

"I love you Sarah." Chuck answered. "You are like…my teddy bear, my Sarah Bear, protecting me even in my sleep." Chuck whispered.

"I love you to Chuck, always will. Forever." Sarah soothed, smiling at being called Sarah Bear as she continued to sooth and calm her lover down.

Forty-five minutes later Chuck was in a deep, peaceful, sleep. Sarah walked out into the living room, glancing at the clock seeing it was only 9 at night.

"What was wrong Sarah? Why did he have a dream like that? That isn't normal!" Ellie cried, running up to give Sarah a hug, which Sarah gladly accepted.

"During the accident, he thought of me and well it just was bad, so he had a dream where when I was with him I didn't make it. To him, it felt so real, and then waking up the injuries and me not being there…" Sarah trailed off, knowing Ellie got the point.

"That boy is so hopelessly in love with you." Carina laughed.

"So um I am sorry in all the drama I didn't get to introduce you two." Sarah said, motioning between Ellie and Carina.

"Oh best buddy, I told her all about how we grew up together, and how we have stayed best friends, all of the details you know." Carina said with a wink.

"Well thank you for being so…you." Sarah laughed. "Oh Orange Orange, had this contest and I won." Sarah said as an after thought, remembering the general's orders.

"Oh wow, what did you win?" Ellie asked.

"A trip for the six of us!" Sarah exclaimed. "To Malibu."

"Wow! The six being?…" Ellie asked a bit confused.

"John and Carina, Chuck and me, Devon and well you silly." Sarah replied.

"Awesome." Devon said, coming out of the kitchen with drinks for everyone.

"When?" Ellie asked, getting excited.

"Two days, can you get off?" Sarah asked, knowing if not Beckman would pull some strings.

"Devon and I are on vacation these next couple of weeks, with what happened to Chuck and everything." Ellie answered with a smile.

"Well great, then how about you and I, Chuck and Devon, and John and Carina if they want, go shopping tomorrow? We will need suits and everything. Plus I have been meaning to give Chuck and updated look, maybe on pain medication that won't be to hard." Sarah laughed, Ellie joining in.

"I am sure he will be ok going out, his shoulder is fine in that sling, and the bruising, well it fades." Devon sighed, thinking of his little Chuckster.

"Ok, say like 8? We can go out to breakfast first." Sarah proposed.

"Sounds good." Ellie confirmed.

"Are you guys in?" Sarah asked Casey and Carina.

"Ahh no, we have some work we have to…catch up on." Casey replied.

"Ok, then just the Bartowski's and me!" Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, you are one of us." Ellie grinned back.

With a smile, Sarah said her good nights and went to go back to bed where Chuck was still laying peacefully. As she slid in next to him, she loved the automatic feeling of his arms wrapping around her. Safe in those arms, Sarah drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning everyone woke up and dressed quickly, well the girls did, the boys sort of took their time not really thrilled with the schedule that lay ahead of them. **

"**Maybe I should stay and rest." Chuck tried as pulled on his jeans. **

"**Nope." Sarah simply replied. **

"**But I am hurt!" Chuck replied, as he unsuccessfully tried to pull on his shirt, but with the sling it was difficult. **

"**You will be fine." Sarah laughed, walking over to help him get his shirt on, then continuing to put his shoes on for him. **

"**Thanks." Chuck replied, a little embarrassed. **

"**Not a problem." Sarah replied, giving him a kiss on the lips real fast. **

"**I am sorry about…last night." Chuck suddenly said as they were about to head to the kitchen. **

"**Chuck, you have nothing to be sorry for. Believe me, all of us agents get the nightmares. I probably wouldn't have been able to talk about mine, but you could, that was brave and I am proud of you." Sarah replied, kissing his cheek. **

"**Anything for my Sarah Bear." Chuck answered softly, earning a smile from the blonde in front of him. **

"**Come on, we have a vacation to shop for!" Sarah laughed, dragging Chuck's good arm out the front door as they met Ellie and Awesome in Ellie's larger car. **

**On the way to the mall the gang quickly stopped for coffee and bagels, deciding eating on the go was better then stopping and waiting in a line. When the pulled into a parking spot at the mall the girls quickly turned and started talking. **

"**Them or us first?" Ellie asked. **

"**How about we split up, shop for our men and us, and then meet for lunch at 12?" Sarah proposed. **

"**Awww I wanted to see Chuck be forced into clothes." Ellie laughed. **

"**Yea but he has a hard time with shirts right now so really we are just trying on bathing suits and then looking for his size." Sarah replied. **

"**True, ok I think that sounds like a plan." Ellie answered. **

**The gang then got out, said their good byes and raced off in different directions. **

"**Sarah, people are staring." Chuck whined as he was dragged into another store. **

"**Well you do look pretty beat up." Sarah replied. **

"**I don't like it." Chuck moaned. **

"**Oh grow up." Sarah teased back. **

**She was really enjoying just a normal fun day shopping with Chuck. So far she had been able to update his style a bit, and was just putting the finishing touches on a new wardrobe for him, then she would need a bathing suit. They had just over an hour before noon, Sarah thinking it would be just the right amount of time to get the things they needed and then head to the food court. **

"**Sarah?" Chuck called, after looking through a few more racks of clothing. **

"**Hmm?" She called as she looked at shorts. **

"**Was I a baby last night?" Chuck almost whispered. **

**Sarah let out a sigh and turned around. She knew Chuck was embarrassed, but really she did not know how to comfort him. Everyone was scared after a nightmare, his was just way more intense. **

"**No honey, you were not. You were scared. Don't think anything of it, ok?" Sarah asked. **

"**I will try." Chuck replied. **

"**Good, now come on lets pay for these things and then go look for a bikini" Sarah laughed. **

"**I don't think I would look good in one of those, but if you say so." Chuck said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. **

**Sarah laughed hysterically as they paid and made their way to the last store. **

**Chuck had sat down in one of the chairs by the dressing rooms, while Sarah was modeling different suits for him to choose. He wasn't much help, every time she walked out in something he looked stunned and said she looked beautiful. **

"**You know you are supposed to be picking one, not 100." Sarah laughed. **

"**Well, I like you better in the one for your birthday." Chuck said suggestively, confusing Sarah?" **

"**I have a birthday suit?" Sarah asked, and then realized what Chuck was implying. **

"**Naughty Charles." Sarah giggled seductively. **

**With a crooked finger Sarah beckoned him inside the dressing room. Immediately she pulled him down for a hot kiss. **

"**Sarah I am not going to be able to stop myself." Chuck sighed out as Sarah's lips traveled down his neck. **

"**Then I suggest you be very quiet while I rock your world." Sarah replied in between kisses. **

"**You can't be quiet." Chuck teased. **

"**Can too!" Sarah pouted. **

"**Prove it." Was Chuck's simple reply and from there all hell broke loose in dressing room number 8. **

**After their fun, Sarah, blushing horribly, paid for two of the bikini's she had tried on and then they rushed to the food court, fixing their clothes as they went. Suddenly however Chuck stopped short as a flash immediately raced through his head. **

**Sarah, noticing Chuck had stopped jogged back to him. **

"**What's up?" She asked. **

"**That guy, in the suit, he is planning on blowing up the ball tomorrow during the children's day thingy. There are supposed to be like over 200 kids at this thing Sarah!" Chuck whispered quickly. **

"**Can I not take you anywhere? You always flash!" Said a somewhat teasing Sarah and she called Beckman. **

"**Walker here, Chuck just flashed on a Ron Thomas, he is planning an attack at the LA mall, tomorrow where roughly over 200 children will be present." Sarah explained over the phone to Beckman as she led Chuck over to a safer distant from the target. **

"**Yes ma'am, I understand." Sarah finished while hanging up the phone. "Listen Chuck, I have to go get close to him, to find out where he is staying. Go to Ellie and Devon, call Casey and Carina and have then be waiting outside for us. To your family…anything that makes sense." Sarah directed. **

"**Get close to?" Chuck whispered, his head dropping in disappointment. **

"**Chuck, this is my job…" Sarah replied. **

"**I know." Chuck sighed out, quickly standing so he could go deliver the news to everyone. **

"**Chuck?" Sarah called. **

"**Hmm?" Chuck replied turning around. **

**Quickly Sarah pulled Chuck into a passionate kiss. **

"**We can talk at home, ok? I promise to be careful, if you promise to trust me, ok?" Sarah asked. **

"**Of course Sarah Bear." Chuck said tenderly, then quickly he gave his bags to Sarah, who was arranging a pick up, perks of being in the CIA, before rushing off. **

"**Love you!" Sarah whispered as Chuck raced off. **

**Brushing the thoughts of how wrong this was from her mind, Sarah then went into Agent mode and swayed over toward Ron Thomas, bumping into him "accidentally". **

"**Whoops!" Cried out Sarah, allowing the man to catch her from falling, and then flashing her megawatt smile. **

**She could see his reaction immediately. This mission was going to be a piece of cake. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chuck quickly pulled out his phone as he walked (making sure Sarah had enough time to seduce Ron) and called Casey, filling him in on what was happening. Once that was done, and a pick up spot was arranged for him and Sarah, Chuck looked for Ellie and Devon around the food court. **

"**Ellie!" Chuck greeted as he found their table. **

"**Where is Sarah Chuck?" Devon asked confused. **

"**Oh, yea um Casey and Carina met up with us, well found us, and Casey said there is an emergency Nerdherd call and well he and I are the one's on call so we have to go. Carina and Sarah are going to come, Casey is going to drive, so Sarah sent me to ask how about we do dinner, tonight?" Chuck rambled out, trying to pull any excuse possible out of thin air. **

"**Ugh you really need to quit that job Chuck." Ellie grumbled, knowing Chuck had more potential then being an on call herder. **

"**I am working on it, but I have to go, dinner, 6?" Chuck pressed.**

"**Of course, we will see you at home." Ellie replied. **

"**Awesome, see you then." Chuck yelled as he ran for the exit where he would be meeting Casey and Carina.**

**When he got outside he texted Sarah where to meet them, and then sat on a bench to wait. His mind was going on overdrive. He knew that Sarah loved him, he knew that she would not purposely do anything to hurt him, but here she is going off and flirting with another man! Chuck knew it was for the job, but it didn't make him any less jealous, he wanted Sarah to be his, and he didn't want to share.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"**I'm Christine." Sarah said, greeting Ron as he helped her up. **

"**Ron Thomas, nice to meet you, very nice." Ron grinned in reply. **

**Sarah giggled and flirtatiously dragged her hand down his arm. "Oh you are quite the charmer." **

"**I am quite good at everything I must say." Ron suggestively replied, causing Sarah to again let out a school girl type of giggle. **

"**I am sorry I have to leave, but I am super glad I ran into you. Literally." Sarah said, her hand continuing to draw shapes on his arm. **

"**Well how about we meet up again later at my hotel. We can have a few drinks and then…see where the night takes us." Ron offered. **

"**Oh my gosh! I would love that." Sarah smiled, putting her hand on his chest and kissing him on the cheek. **

"**Good, very good, here is the address say…8?" Ron offered, now wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. **

"**Perfect." Sarah whispered, leaning in to kiss him passionately. **

**During the kiss Sarah tried to pretend this man was Chuck, but he was so aggressive, Chuck was always gentle and loving. When the kiss ended, Sarah simply flashed her trademark smile and seductively said goodbye before rushing off to meet up with the rest of her team. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah arrived outside as Carina and Casey pulled up to the mall. Quickly she and Chuck got into the Crown Vic and sped off back to Castle where they were meeting with the general.

"Alright team, this is a serious situation. Ron Thomas is a known terrorist with a perverted fetish of children. This may seem like a low key attack, but our resources tell us this is supposed to be the first of many. Ron Thomas is one of many Fulcrum agents who are going to be committing attacks against innocent people. We need Thomas alive so we can try and get the names of any other members of this assignment." Beckman said as she soon as she came on live.

"I have a date with the target tonight." Sarah announced, as Chuck lowered his head.

"That's good, but it would be better if the intersect could be there as well to flash on any members that may be with Thomas, Bartowski, you are going to be their waiter tonight, Casey pose as a bus boy to keep him out of trouble." Beckman ordered.

"What about me?" Carina asked, not liking the idea of sitting the first mission out.

"…Sarah take Carina on the date with you. Maybe if you two act really interested in what he is saying he will open up more then when you get back to his residence, you have an extra agent with you incase things get sticky." Beckman decided, feeling more comfortable sending the agents in pairs then alone after the last mission. "Has Bartowski started training yet?"

"No ma'am, we are waiting until his shoulder comes out of the sling, Ellie, Chuck's sister, looked at it and said he could probably stop using the sling this week, but it will need rehab before he has full use." Sarah answered.

"Ok, but start training on other things, like stealth and gun shooting, understand?" Beckman asked.

The four agents nodded their heads in agreemement.

"One last thing, Bartowski since you are now an agent you are going to have to leave that Buymore position, we need something that will let you travel. My assitants are working on a cover job, you are now on payroll, and will get what you have earned from the start, but quit that job, understood?" Beckman ordered.

"Yea ma'am." Chuck whispered, his eyes not meeting anyone's in the room.

"Dismissed, brief me after the mission, remember Thomas we need alive, and for goodness sake do not let the intersect get kidnapped!" Snapped Beckman as the screen flashed off.

"Well she was perky." Carina joked, as she sat down at the table to start writing down a game plan for the night.

"Always such a lovely woman." Casey grunted, as he started setting up the bugs and wires they would need for the mission.

"Chuck you ok?" Asked Sarah, noticing his depressed look.

"Perfect." Chuck grumbled in response.

Sarah looked towards him confused. What had him so upset?

"Casey can you help me bring something in from the car?" Chuck asked, causing a few up raised eyebrows from the group.

"Uhh sure kid." Casey stumbled, knowing he was not one of Chuck's favorite people all the time with the constant teasing.

Once the two men were outside Chuck took his arm out of the sling and sat down on the curb.

"What did you need?" Casey asked.

"To talk?" Chuck asked, knowing Casey was the only one who could help him.

"Let me guess, waiting on your girlfriend while she is going to be flirting with another man isn't high on your list of favorite things?" Casey asked.

"Defiantly not." Chuck replied.

Casey sighed as he sat down next Chuck. It was true that he could be a hardass but when concerning Chuck it was a little difficult to actually not like him. The guy was so nice and forgiving, plus he had taken the being pulled into government work without wanting it, in stride. Casey did not know many civilians who could handle Chuck's situation.

"Listen kid, when she is flirting she is just doing her job, she doesn't mean any of it." Casey explained.

"Then how do I know that she isn't with me as some sort of job, like Beckman ordered it to I don't know, control me better? I mean that is what she is going to be doing tonight, she going to gain control by flirting, how do I know it isn't the same thing?" Chuck asked seriously.

"Chuck, listen…and if this gets out I will personally break every bone in your body…with agents, especially females, their biggest asset is their bodies and themselves, which is really sad but it works. However, it is never personal, it is always lies. If Walker is sharing her feelings, and saying I love you, then she isn't viewing you as a mark. Agents don't do that sort of things, people in love do. You guys just have to trust each other. This is a hard business to date in, at some point you will most likely have to get close to girl, and Walker will hate it, but you know it wouldn't mean anything. The same thing applies now, to Walker she is just doing her job, it doesn't mean anything because at the end of the night it is you that she climbs into bed with. Agent Walker is a hardcore, go hard or go home person, but Sarah Walker is a loving woman. You just have to understand that in reality they may be the same person, but in actions they defiantly have their differences." Casey explained.

"Thanks Casey." Chuck sighed out, feeling a little better.

"Yea yea" Grumbled Casey in response as he headed back down to the castle to help Carina. As he walked down the steps he noticed Sarah waiting to see if Chuck followed him. "He is outside, go talk." Casey simply ordered, a bit of a smile covering his face as she rushed up the stairs.

"You like them." Carina pointed out.

"What?" Casey asked, with a hint of fear.

"Sarah and Chuck, you like them, you want to help them because you don't want them to get hurt." Carina replied.

"I want to make sure they don't let their emotions get in the middle of a mission." Casey grunted back.

"Say what you want, but you like them. You loooove them." Carina teased.

"Carina, CIA and NSA don't play nice, want to test that theory?" Casey challenged.

"I have, and every time you end up handcuffed to a bed in your underwear." Carina taunted back.

Casey just rolled his eyes and got to work, they only had a couple of hours before show time.

___________________________________________________________________

Chuck sat outside, mulling over what Casey had said. It was true, this was Sarah's job, but on the job the feelings were fake, with him they were real. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to trust Casey when he said the saying I love you, means it is real. However there was still some doubt in his mind. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. Sarah choose him over her job, she is staying, they are dating…it should be perfect.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to him on the ground.

"I don't think they are worth that much." Chuck replied, sending a half smile towards his lover.

"To me they are." Was Sarah's simple reply.

"I am just dealing with…some issues." Chuck struggled to answer.

"Like?" Sarah prodded on

"Like how I know that when you seduce a mark to gain control, it is really only for the job, making what we have real, and the job fake." Chuck tried to explain, but even out loud it sounded confusing.

"You mean like, how can you trust it isn't a side mission for me to date you to gain your trust, just like I would with a mark?" Sarah asked.

"Yea." Chuck whispered ashamed. "Which is stupid because you picked me. You made your choice, but I don't know tonight I am going to have to watch you flirt with this other man…you are going to be doing the same things you do with me. How will I know the difference?"

Sarah gave him a small smile before laying her head down on his shoulder.

"It's all about trust Chuck. I have asked you to trust me, and you said you did, this is one of those times that trust comes into play. You have to trust that at the end of the day it is you I want to be with, not some sleaze like Ron Thomas." Sarah replied, understanding his fear.

"I want to, it is just hard." Chuck replied.

"I know. I understand completely, but you really don't have anything to worry about. I love you Chuck, no man is ever going to take your place. Ever." Sarah said forcefully, making sure he got the message.

"I guess I just needed to hear it out loud." Chuck answered back.

"Well, then do you trust me tonight? Will you remember that I am only doing my job?" Sarah asked.

"I will do my best." Chuck answered.

"Then I know you will do great. Come on, it's show time." Sarah said, pulling Chuck to his feet as Casey and Carina came out with all the supplies they would need for the night.

"Lets do this." Carina said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Carina and Sarah walked into the restaurant, quickly spotting Ron Thomas waiting by the front hostess stand. **

"**Hi Ron, I brought a friend of mine, I hope you don't mind, she knows of your charity work and was so excited to meet you." Sarah said was a flirtatious smile. **

"**Oh, I always love more company." Thomas responded, draping his arms around both ladies shoulders. **

**Carina let out a giggle while Sarah snuggled into his chest. **

"**Shall we eat darlings?" Thomas offered. **

"**Of course, anything to get to the end of the night, I heard you always give a goodnight kiss." Carina said seductively, whispering the end in the man's ear. **

**Ron Thomas could only smile and think of how lucky a guy he was. Walking up to the hostess he quickly followed the woman to their both, the girls hanging off his every word as they small talked to the back of the room. **

"**Your waiter will be with you shortly to order drinks." The hostess replied before walking away. **

**Casey and Chuck were monitoring things from the other side of the room, Chuck was already assigned to their table, and Casey was bussing around the section as well. From their position and with their mikes in their ears, Chuck and Casey could hear the entire conversation going on over in the booth. Casey looked sadly over towards Chuck as he started his walk over towards the group, biting the inside of his cheek in anger.**

**For Sarah and Carina their main job was going to be plant a GPS tracker on Thomas in case everything didn't go perfectly. Other then that, their job was simple, seduce the mark. **

"**Hi my name is Charles, may I take your drink orders?" Chuck asked, walking up to the booth with pad in hand to write the orders down. **

"**Why yes, I will have a Manhattan on the rocks, while my two…lovely, lovely dates will have..?" Thomas trailed off, waiting for Sarah and Carina to fill in their orders. **

"**Red wine." The two both said at the same time, causing them to let out a little giggle. **

"**Ok, I will be right back with that." Chuck replied, looking sad as he walked away as Sarah traced shapes on Thomas's chest and giggled at a story he was telling. **

**Chuck walked over to the bar and put the order in, Casey walked up to him to and handed him the GPS tracker he was supposed to hand off to Sarah. **

"**Just put it under the napkin, facing you so the drink blocks it." Casey said. **

"**Ok." Chuck replied in a very depressed tone. **

"**You going to be ok kid?" Casey asked. **

"**She loves me, I just have to trust her. Watching her do this is just…hard." Chuck explained, before grabbing the tray of drinks and heading back over. **

**In the booth Carina and Sarah were continuing to let Thomas talk about himself and his company, hoping he would let something slip that would allow them to gather more information on the attack he was planning. **

"**So Mr. Thomas, do you want kids some day?" Carina suddenly asked, hoping the topic of his fetish would revel something. **

"**Children? I **_**children**_** very much. I do not know about having my own, I like non related kids better." Thomas trailed off, his eyes glazing over. **

**Sarah couldn't help but think of how much of a pervert Ron Thomas really was. **

"**You seem to really be in love with kids, why not your own?" Sarah pushed, her voice and face seeming to show confusion. **

"**It takes the thrill out of some activities the children and I participate in, and I could never discipline my own children, I can't be mad at my family, so when other kids get a little out of control, or when their parents do something wrong, I find it simpler to handle the situation." Thomas replied cryptically as Chuck placed their drinks down, along with the GPS tracker. **

"**Would you like more time or are you ready to order?" Chuck asked, deciding to meet Ron Thomas eye to eye for the first time. His face was not very polite nor pleasant, clear hatred swarmed. **

"**Are you ok son?" Thomas asked. **

"**Fine sir, why do you ask?" Chuck replied. **

"**Because you seem to be eyeing my dates and I with quite a hurtful look if I may, not something I think you want to do." Sneered out Thomas. **

**Sarah pleaded with Chuck to let the topic slide, he just got out of the hospital for goodness sake.**

**Noticing the plead from Sarah Chuck quickly apologized and offered having a rough night and that he had no issue with the trio. Thomas seemed to buy it, and let the topic slide. He ordered his meal, as Carina and Sarah did the same, and then offered to by Chuck a drink since he was having such a rough night. **

"**If only I could accept." Chuck said, forcing a smile. "Not allowed to drink of the job though. Thank you for the offer." **

"**Of course son, anytime." Thomas said, a weird tone coming into his voice. **

"**Uh thanks." Chuck answered. **

"**If I may, are you over 18?" Thomas suddenly called, as Chuck walked away. **

**Chuck was caught off guard, he knew with his shaggy hair he didn't look quite 24, but under 18? That was crazy. **

"**24 actually." Chuck answered with a raised eyebrow. **

**Thomas just nodded, but a look of sadness did not go unnoticed by the two female agents. Sarah immediately went pale, this man had a crush on Chuck thinking he was a teenager. **

"**What more do you have to say about your work." Carina asked suddenly, changing the topic quickly after noticing Sarah's transformation. **

**Thomas quickly dived back into stories of his charity work, and continued throughout dinner. By the end of the night, both girls were quite disgusted and bored with the man. **

**Chuck was done his job for night and was hanging around in the surveillance van that everyone was going to meet at by the end of night. He watched as Carina and Sarah wrapped things up following like lap dogs out to Thomas's car. **

"**I had such a good night, I wish it didn't have to end." Carina seductively said. **

"**Me too, I know how much fun the three of us could have together." Sarah winked, wrapping and arm around Carina's waist. **

**Thomas's jaw practically hit the floor at that, giving Sarah and Carina the perfect distraction they needed. Quickly glancing they noticed no one around and both fired a kick to the man's groin. **

"**You are sick." Carina shouted, Sarah followed up the statement with a roundhouse kick to the man's head knocking him out cold. **

"**Ugh, that was gross I need a shower." Carina whined. **

"**Me too." Sarah cried out. **

**Casey then came out from his hiding place, gun in hand. **

"**Nice kick Walker." Casey said, tying the man's hands behind his back and motioning for the extraction team to take him. **

**Back in the van Chuck smiled, his girl had rocked. It was hard to watch, but in the end, the double groin kick was worth all the pain he had to endure. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"**Good work team, we now have Thomas in custody, our Intel shows he was alone on this plan to attack the mall so crisis adverted." Beckman declared to the team, obvious joy in her voice. "Now, I believe I ordered you four to go on vacation so when you leave tomorrow, keep Bartowski from flashing dammit!" **

"**We will do our best ma'am." Casey replied, a smirk on his face at Chuck's obvious discomfort. **

"**If he does happen to flash, just report it in, unless the nation is at a huge risk and we need the skills of the intersect, we will assign a different team to handle the issue. Understood?" Beckman asked. **

"**Yes ma'am." Everyone said in unison. **

"**Ok, now, Bartowski I need you to quit your job today, before you go on vacation. There will be a letter delivered to your home while you are away, it will be from a gaming company saying they want to purchase the game we have designed for you to sell. It will give a reason for you to have the extra cash, and explain for constant travel. You will tell everyone you work for the company while in reality you will be training with everyone to become a better agent. Understood?" Beckman asked. **

"**Yes ma'am." Chuck replied, a smile on his face at the thought of how proud Ellie was going to be. **

"**Ok, dismissed." The general announced, the screen going black. **

"**I get to quit my job." Chuck mumbled, a sort of awe induced tone lacing his voice. **

"**I am so proud of you." Sarah replied. **

"**I didn't actually design a game Sarah…what is there to be proud of?" Chuck asked, confused. **

"**You are giving up so much to help out our country, you are going to train so you can risk your life even more, and now you get to leave the Buy more. You are a hero for all you have done, and finally you are getting some reward for all your hard work. You won't have to work to jobs anymore…just think about it Chuck." Sarah gushed, pulling him into a quick kiss. **

"**A lot of agents have to keep the appearance of a second job as a cover, they are giving you the cover but allowing you that break you need during the day to train instead of actually working, that's pretty cool." Carina added in. **

"**It's still a lie." Chuck replied sadly. **

"**Don't think of it that way. Think of it as protecting your country, and keeping your family safe. Your new job is to train so you can be able to protect yourself, that is something very important. In doing so, the CIA has given you the cover of a game designer so now you can make your sister proud, just like she would be proud if she knew what you were really doing. This is only to keep them safe Chuck, but the pride she will feel for you is the same." Sarah tried to explain. **

"**So the reasoning behind the pride may be false, but the actually act of being proud of me will be real because she would be now matter if I was becoming an agent, or becoming a game designer?" Chuck clarified. **

"**Of course." Carina answered, walking up an hugging Chuck. **

"**You are doing something awesome Chuck, don't try and find the faults, relish in the good." Carina advised. **

"**So what do you say, ready to quit?" Sarah asked. **

"**I have been ready for five years." Chuck replied. **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**The drive to the Buymore was short, but filled with an anxious curly haired man sitting in the passenger's seat. Chuck was excited, he finally going to be able to take on a title he deserved, instead of telling people who was a Nerd Herd associate, he was going to be able to say he designed video games. It was awesome. **

**Sarah waited outside as Casey and Chuck walked into the Buymore. **

"**Hey Chuckles." Anna greeted as he walked in. **

"**Chuck! Man I have been so worried about you, I have missed you buddy." Morgan rambled coming up to join Anna. **

"**Sorry little buddy, just been busy, we will get together real soon, ok? Right now I have to go talk to Big Mike." Chuck replied, feeling sorry for the lack of time he had spent with Morgan recently. **

"**Ok, talk to you later man, good to see you walking around again." Morgan said as he waved goodbye. **

**Chuck smiled, rubbing his should unconsciously. He was out of the sling, much to the dismay of Ellie who wanted him to keep it on, but it was just getting to stiff for his liking immobilized like it was. **

"**Hey, Big Mike, got a second?" Chuck asked, poking his head into the office. **

"**Bartowski, you aren't supposed to be in for a couple weeks." Big Mike boomed. **

"**Well actually, I am not going to becoming in at all. I quit." Chuck replied, feeling a surge of confidence he never had before. **

"**You what?" Screeched Big Mike. "You can't quit! We need you Bartowski!" **

"**Sorry Big Mike, but the Buymore just isn't what I am supposed to be doing with my life. I am going to do great things with my life, and quitting is the first step." Chuck declared. **

**With that, Chuck took his name tag out of his pocket and put in on the desk, Casey came in and did the same with a smug look on his face. **

"**Both of you?" Big Mike asked. **

"**Yup, I am with Chuckles over here, I quit." Casey replied, roughly shoving Chuck on his good side, avoiding his shoulder much to Chuck's delight. **

"**Dammit Bartowski you can't do this!" Big Mike yelled, a vein popping out of his neck. **

"**I believe I just did, cya." Chuck answered, walking out of the office and out of the Buymore, Big Mike screaming for him to come back. **

"**How did it feel?" Sarah asked once they got outside. **

"**Awesome." Chuck answered with a big grin on his face. **

"**Good, now lets go pack for that vacation!" Sarah replied happily. **


	13. Chapter 13

The vacation went surprisingly well, being out by the ocean everyday was very relaxing for the group of spies, and doctors. For the sake of covers, Casey and Carina decided to act as a couple on the vacation, though Sarah and Chuck both thought it wasn't for a cover around Ellie and Awesome, and that something more was going on. Also, Chuck made a record of only flashing once during the week long vacation, and true to her word Beckman assigned another team to action.

When they got home, tanned beautifully, all were amazed at how much energy they had been able to gain, especially Chuck. His injuries had healed nicely and he was now back to almost full health. His endurance dropped, but that wasn't something that the training he was going to be taking part in wouldn't cure.

Sarah awoke first in her hotel room with Chuck sleeping peacefully. Beckman had given clearance to the move for Chuck and Sarah, the only change was they would be moving out of the Bartowski home and into the apartment right across from Ellie and Devon's apartment. They figured then excuses about coming in at late hours would not be needed, taking the stress off of the change.

When she and Chuck had gotten home, they decided to start burning the energy they had on packing up her things, so they had crashed in the hotel room for the last time last night, after taping shut the last box of things that would be moved.

The cover was, since the CIA had already purchased the apartment, that they were "buying" it today and moving in as a wedding present to Ellie and Devon, getting a home just for them to share and start a family.

Sarah gently caressed the curls of Chuck's forehead, pushing them away from his face as she watched him sleep. He looked like a little saint Bernard puppy who had been kicked a few to many times, with his deep dark brown eyes and his babbling skittish nature, but in his sleep he looked happy. She would have to start finding out more about his past, she knew the pain he had dealt with over the years had been emotionally draining.

"If you are going to stare at me, can you like do it at night time when I am really asleep?" Chuck asked, surprising Sarah.

"I thought you were really asleep." Sarah admitted.

"With you looking at me like that? No way." Chuck teased.

"Your eyes are closed, how do you even know I am actually looking?" Sarah grinned back, loving their playful banter.

"Please, I don't need my eyes to tell when you are looking at me. Plus you admitted it by saying you thought I was really asleep." Chuck sighed out, opening his eyes for the first time.

"Fine, you win." Sarah relented.

"I always do." Chuck replied.

"I don't think so." Sarah fought back.

"We don't have time for this fight, we have to go do moving out slash cover slash some more stuff maintenance at Ellie's house, remember?" Chuck said huskily, his voice still coated with sleep.

"Oh yea, I guess we better get up." Sarah laughed as Chuck just buried his head under a pillow.

"Well I am going to go shower, join if you like, otherwise be dressed when I come out!" Sarah whispered in his ear, giggling happily at the fact that Chuck immediately was wide awake when she mentioned joining her in the shower.

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to shower!" Chuck laughed, dragging Sarah to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later the duo was walking into Ellie's apartment ready to make the announcement of the move and cover the new job letter.

"Sarah! Chuck! I was wondering when you would come back." Ellie teased pulling both into hugs. "I made breakfast, Chuck you got mail, come on in and eat." She rambled off, walking back into the kitchen.

"Remember, you didn't know this letter was coming, ok?" Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"I got it." Chuck laughed, giving her a sweet kiss on the top of her head while pulling her over the table to eat.

"This smells great babe." Awesome announced, walking in from the other room. "Hey Chuckster, Sarah."

Everyone exchanged hellos and then sat down to start eating.

"So what were you doing at the hotel?" Ellie asked.

"Just packing up my things, I still had a lot over there." Sarah responded, watching as Chuck picked up the envelope and put on a show of examining it.

"What is that?" Ellie asked, noticing his brother's confused look.

"A letter from a software company I sent this game I had made to, I did like a couple months ago." Chuck replied, quickly forming a story.

"You designed a game?" Sarah asked, joining in on the story.

"Yea, I didn't tell anyone because I figured it would suck, but I don't know…I mean now I am afraid to open it." Chuck answered.

"You have too!" Ellie shrieked, excited for her brother.

"Um, ok…" Chuck quickly opened the letter and started grinning from ear to ear as he read on. "They liked it! They want to buy it!" Chuck shouted.

Ellie immediately was up hugging her brother. "I am so proud of you Charles!" She screamed, "Your aces." Ellie whispered as an after thought.

Chuck smiled and accepted the good jobs and kiss from Sarah, seemed like phase one of the morning was complete.

"Chuck, that's awesome." Devon said, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"I am so proud of you baby." Sarah said, putting her two cents in.

"Well I guess the Buymore is going to be No more." Chuck laughed, loving the look of pride that crossed Ellie's face.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yea, with this game, they also offered me a position as a designer for their company." Chuck explained.

"This is so cool!" Ellie responded.

"Well uh this is a surprise, but we actually have one for you guys." Sarah said, grabbing Chuck's hand.

"Oh yea, sorry in the excitement I forgot." Chuck replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh? What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Well we know with you guys getting married, you are eventually going to start a family and well this new job just proved we can make it on our own so uh, this morning we signed lease papers for the apartment across from here." Chuck explained.

"Your moving out?" Ellie sadly asked.

"Only across the fountain Ell, I could never leave you for good." Chuck soothed.

"That's…awesome." Devon said sadly.

"Look guys, this is a good thing, you get the house to yourselves, and we get more then one room too. I mean like two couples in the same house, one getting married? It would be crazy in here." Sarah replied, trying to shine the light on the situation.

"I know, I guess, I mean Chuck and I have lived together for so long, we have taken care of each other." Ellie said softly, tears filling her eyes.

"Which is why I am only moving across from you, like five steps and you are there. We can have breakfast and dinner together whenever we want, and we will always being seeing each other, hell you could talk to me from the kitchen window." Chuck teased, watching as his sister started laughing.

"Ok ok, it isn't a bad idea." Ellie conceded.

"And with the wedding planning starting, if you ever get mad at Devon he has a place to sleep!" Chuck continued to joke.

Everyone laughed before going into small talk about the move and life in general. By the time breakfast was over it was planned that, since Sarah's stuff was already over in the apartment, everyone would help Chuck move his things, then Ellie and Sarah would go out an get the appliances they needed while Chuck and Awesome went and got furniture, which Awesome had a knack at doing really well.

"Alright, operation Bartowski/ Walker apartment is a go." Joked Sarah as they started the moving process.

____________________________________________________________________

A van was parked a couple miles down the road, giving perfect view of the laughing couples as they moved boxes from one apartment to the other.

"Yes I see them sir. They are moving into an apartment right across the terrace." The man with dark sunglasses said into the phone. "Yes, Agent Walker and Bartowski. It looks like Agent Hassan and Major Casey live in the house in the middle of the two." The man went on saying. "Yes sir I will continue to do surveillance, we are going to get them this time, they will pay for what they did to your brother sir, Ron Thomas was a great man, we will make sure they feel the pain of hurting him."

______________________________________________________________________

No one noticed the van, they were all to wrapped up in what they were doing, so when the van slowly pulled away, no one thought anything of it. That is, until Chuck flashed on the plates.


	14. Chapter 14

Chuck dropped the box he was holding as the flash over took his body. Sarah noticed the flash and quickly made an excuse about getting the rest of the boxes later, and needing a drink. Ellie and Devon agreed, it was decided they would meet back at the fountain in an hour to finish.

Sarah dragged Chuck into the apartment and turned on the TV so she could connect to Beckman.

"Chuck are you with me?" Sarah asked, while also texting Casey to come over quickly with Carina.

"They…they have the codes Sarah." Chuck cried out frightened. "They want to nuke D.C.! in a month, it's a whole big Fulcrum plan!"

Carina and Casey quickly slipped into the apartment, just in time to hear what Chuck had found out from his flash.

General Beckman immediately popped online, looking a little worse for ware.

"What was the flash?" She asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"A van drove by and I flashed on its plates, they belong to a part of Fulcrum, actually the person in charge is Samuel Thomas, Ron Thomas's brother, he is planning an attack a month from today in D.C. it's payback for us getting his brother." Chuck explained quickly.

The news caused the General to suddenly become alert.

"Nuke the capitol?" She clarified.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied.

"Ok listen team, we don't have much time, because if they figure out we know they could set the nuke off, so we need to be on high alert. For now I am going to send five teams out to do surveillance in order to get as much information on these guys. You guys have to train Chuck as much as you can, because I have feeling to end this we are going to need the intersect in the line of fire. Understand?" Beckman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone replied.

"Ok, I am sending Bryce Larkin to help with the training, there is base about three miles from where you are now that you can train in. We need the numbers on that plate Bartowski." The general ordered.

Chuck quickly rambled of the plate numbers before the general's screen went black.

"This is bad." Sarah said.

"Really bad." Carina offered.

"Good thing we are the best team around! They are not going to nuke D.C. not now that we have their plan. We are going to beat them." Casey replied, pumping up the group.

"We are going to have to take down at least a quarter of Fulcrum's agency for this." Chuck said.

"So we will, come on lets get you trained, then we will fight, and we will be successful like we always are." Casey answered, trying to really raise the morale. "Ok?" He shouted.

"I said OK?!"

"Ok!" Everyone screamed, quickly rushing off to grab whatever they needed, they made a plan to meet at the base at 6, giving Chuck and Sarah plenty of time with the Awesome's.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, before she could head out the door where Ellie and Devon were waiting.

"Yea?" She asked, confused at why he sounded scared.

"This mission is going to be successful, right?" Chuck asked, his voice not above a whisper.

"We are going to take these men down Chuck, it may be with some loses and a big fight, but we are going to win." Sarah replied, kissing him quickly to try and ease his nerves.

"If it doesn't, it will be bunkerville for me, huh?" Chuck asked.

"Which is why this time next month we are going to have beaten them, we can do this Chuck, flashing on those plates gave us the heads up, they may have a plan but we have the advantage." Sarah said soothingly.

"And Bryce coming?" Chuck asked again.

"Means nothing because I am in love with you, not him." Sarah answered with determination.

"Ok…ok yea, lets do this." Chuck stuttered out, obviously still nervous but still better then he was before.

"Lets go." Sarah smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him back out to where Ellie and Devon were waiting.

________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Carina were quickly grabbing every weapon they could and throwing it into the bags they were taking with them to the training facility.

"Bryce coming back? Think it will cause issues?" Carina asked Casey as they rushed around.

"A month ago I would have said yes, but now? Those two are so in love nothing could break them apart." Casey answered gruffly.

"Good." Carina replied. "And this new threat, a chance for us to do some big damage against Fulcrum, we are going to be successful, right?"

Casey stopped what he was doing and went over to pull Carina into a hug.

"Nothing is going to stop us from keeping this nation safe, especially not Fulcrum." Casey answered as Carina snuggled into his arms.

"I have never really like, relied on anyone before John, so I can't say that I love you, but I know I like you a lot, don't let me lose you, ok?" Carina begged.

"I am not going anywhere." Casey soothed.

_______________________________________________________________

A week later at the training facility Carina and Sarah were trying to teach Chuck hand to hand combat. The only problem was, he wasn't doing a very good job on learning they way they were taught. At the agency Carina and Sarah bother were told to read a manual on basic maneuvers and then act out what they read, Chuck wasn't doing very well.

"You know he can't learn that way." Shouted a voice from the other side of the room.

Sarah and Carina both quickly looked up from their position to see Bryce Larkin walking into the building with a small smile on his face.

"Not everybody learns from reading like you two did. I myself learn by seeing, like Chuck." Bryce said.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sarah.

"Hey, I was pulled out from a deep undercover assignment to make sure the kid gets trained well enough to protect himself with Fulcrum's next big attempt." Bryce replied, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Chuck and I are together, don't say anything to him that will screw that up." Sarah said suddenly, deciding to cut right to the chase.

"I won't, if I can't be with you then I am happy you are with Chuck, but still Chuck and I were always the same in classes, you have to show him the moves, not have him read about them and then act them out." Bryce spoke, his voice a little softer then normal, but still filled with confidence.

"Finally, someone listens." Chuck breathed out, sweating from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" Carina asked. "We would have shown you if you told us."

"I did tell you!" Shouted Chuck "I asked if you guys could just spar a little instead of sparring with me and calling out the moves you wanted me to do!"

Sarah smiled as she remembered Chuck asking them over and over to just show him the moves. "Sorry that was our fault, we just thought you wanted to see us fight."

"Well I didn't! I can't believe I am going to say this but thank God Bryce is here." Chuck answered with a sigh, resting against the mat.

"Hey, this is no time for naps! Get up Chuck, we have to keep your endurance high. The general gave me the orders for the next mission to pass along, it goes down it two weeks, if we are successful it will cause a major blow to Fulcrum's plans, but first we have to get you trained because we will need you right in their line of sight." Bryce ordered. "I will debrief you all then, but for now the mission is to train Chuck."

And so the team did. They taught Chuck hand to hand, how to use a gun, had him working out, running long distances, and practicing stealth maneuvers. By the end of the two weeks, Chuck was a bit stronger, had better reflexes, could fire a gun, and fight almost as good as anyone who had trained him. He was a lean mean fighting machine, who complained after punching someone because it hurt his hand.

Sarah smiled as she watched Chuck spar with Carina, getting a few surprising moves in that sent Carina flying towards the mat. After the hit, he would shake out his hand, or rub a sore spot on his shoulder. Even being taught how to kill didn't take Chuck out of the man. He was still her big softy who rather run like a screaming little girl then fight, but the difference now was, he could fight, and he knew it. He had confidence.

"Alright guys I think that is enough for today, the mission is tomorrow night. Meet at the Bartowski's for debriefing tonight at 9. Tomorrow is the big day." Bryce announced.

Bryce had taken control of the training situation, coming in first in the mornings, and leaving after everyone else. He barley talked, just ordered. To Sarah, it seemed like he was distancing himself away from her and Chuck, something that would have to be fixed before the mission tomorrow. Feelings got agents killed.

________________________________________________________________________

At Chuck and Sarah's apartment, Chuck was laying face down on the bed trying to relax. His mucsles were screaming with pain from being used so differently and quickly over the past two weeks. He had been thrown to the floor hundreds of times in sparing, had fired guns that made him feel like he had gone deaf, done stealth moves that causes his legs to cramp so bad he thought they were going to crack, and worst of all, he had gotten his hair cut.

The hair cut order came straight from Beckman herself, said his hair was to hard to change if they ever needed new identities or to camouflage their selves as someone new, so she ordered it to be cut down to a nice trim hair due.

Sarah walked into the bedroom and saw Chuck with his head down on the pillow. She knew he had, had a hard couple of weeks and felt a bit sorry for everything he had gone to. Normally to get to where Chuck was agent wise, it took months, not two weeks, two ½ if you count the couple days before Bryce arrived. Now tomorrow they were going to deliver a blow to Fulcrum, hopefully big enough that it shuts down their plan to attack D.C.

"Hi sweetie." Sarah laughed as Chuck just mumbled something she couldn't understand into the pillow. "Are you ok?"

Chuck sighed as he rolled over to lay on his back, muscles pulling and stretching with every movement he made.

"I guess, just stiff, I hope I will be able to move tomorrow." Chuck admitted honestly.

"Don't worry, we will put some heating pads on you when you sleep, it will relax the muscles. You will be good as new tomorrow." Sarah said gently, lying on the bed next to Chuck.

"Tomorrow, big day." Chuck announced.

"Very big, we are going to have to do a lot of work, very quickly." Sarah agreed.

"A lot of fighting?" Asked Chuck.

Sarah thought it over, she could lie and say things were going to be easy, or tell the flat out truth that she was worried they may lose some lives in the mission. She decided there was no reason to baby him anymore, he was an agent.

"Yes, a lot of fighting. From what Bryce has said, we are infiltrating the headquarters for California, each state has their own, but they all run different projects, California's project was revenge for us capturing the regional commander Ron Thomas, but from what we have learned, if we stop this state's facility then we stop the attack. The other Fulcrum agencies around the world don't have time to clean up the mess." Sarah explained.

"Someone may die." Chuck said softly.

"Yes, a team is being sent in from D.C., supposed to be one of the best, and we could lose a couple of those men." Sarah admitted.

"One of us could die I mean." Chuck clarified, meaning the group of Carina, Casey, himself and Sarah, along with Bryce.

"No." Sarah replied firmly.

"We don't know that Sarah, something could happen and anyone of us could get shot, just like the team Beckman is sending in to help." Chuck answered softly.

"We don't even know what the mission really is yet Chuck, for all we know you and I will be in the surveillance van monitoring the cameras." Sarah replied, reminding Chuck of how little they knew of the mission they were going on tomorrow.

"Just promise me, tomorrow night or early the next morning, when this is over with…you will be by my side." Chuck pleaded, grabbing Sarah's hand.

"There is no other place I dream of being." Answered Sarah snuggling into Chuck's chest while keeps their hands intertwined.

"Good." Chuck replied.

"You have taken Bryce being here very well, if I may change the subject, I am proud of you." Sarah said as they both relaxed on the bed.

"We had a talk the first night his was there." Admitted Chuck.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

_________________________Flash Back_________________________________

"_Bryce can I talk to you?" Chuck asked, jogging after Bryce as he walked towards his car. Chuck knew he didn't have a lot of time, since he told Sarah he would meet her home after he picked up a pizza for dinner, but he really wanted to talk to his old college friend. _

"_What's up Chuck? Good work today by the way." Bryce greeted, looking nervous. _

"_I need to talk to you about Sarah and me, as a couple." Chuck announced, sounding more confident then ever. _

"_I am not going to come between you two." Bryce said nervously, switching from foot to foot. _

"_I know that, you couldn't, but I need to talk to you anyway. Do you love her?" Asked Chuck, getting right to the point. _

_Bryce let out a sigh before seeming to mull over his next few words. He know he had the phrase it just the right way to not piss Chuck off. _

"_At a time, I may have, but now? No. No Chuck, I do not love her, well I am not in love with her. I love her like a friend, like I love you." Bryce admitted softly. _

"_So I can trust you?" Chuck asked, looking Bryce straight in the eye. "Because for the past five years I would have never guessed this coming, can I actually fully trust you Bryce?" _

"_Yes. I am not going to mess up our friendship twice." Bryce replied sternly. _

_________________________End Flashback__________________________________

"Wow." Sarah exclaimed, after finding out the truth to why Bryce has been acting so weird.

"So basically now he just sort feels uncomfortable, he admitted a lot that day, I am sure it will all blow over soon." Chuck replied, pulling Sarah even closer towards him.

"I love you Chuck, promise me you won't take any risks tomorrow." Sarah pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Promise me, you won't die to save my life." Chuck pleaded back.

"How about we both promise not to die trying to save each other's lives." Sarah proposed.

"I can't promise that. But, I will promise to be careful." Chuck replied.

"I guess as an agent myself, that is all I can ask for." Sarah admitted softly back.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Ok guys everyone listen up." Bryce yelled, calling the chatting agents, plus head leader for the group Beckman sent in to attention. "This is basically our defense, and one shot, at taking down this section of Fulcrum. Our mole indicates no other group is aware of their plan or is working with them, so we take down this section and it will deliver a severe blow. Understood?"**

"**What's the objective chief?" Chuck asked pumped and ready to start the mission. **

"**It is quite easy, we are taking down the regional command center. When I mean take down, I mean infiltrate shoot to kill, or injure, anything. Take no prisoners unless they are leaders. They may have some of our guys held hostage, get them out of the building. The only man we want to make sure is dead is Samuel Thomas, Ron Thomas's brother. Do you understand? He is the one we have figured out has control to shooting that nuke off to D.C. take him dead, not alive." Bryce with such a strong voice, no one dared to make a sound. **

"**So we just go in guns a blazing and hope for the best?" Carina asked. **

"**Basically. There is no set way we can hatch this out, I mean we will get to specifics, but that is the outline of the job." Bryce answered. **

"**Awesome." Whispered Casey. **

"**Now we need Chuck protected in that building to flash on Thomas, and in care the nuke gets sent we need his computer skill to deactivate it. I need a three people to go with him, and obviously it's going to be Walker, Casey and Carina." Turning towards the other units head man Bryce commanded that "Your side will be split in half, snipers at all windows we will be wearing black with black head bands so you know who we are, no friendly fire. The other half will be manned by me rushing for as many leaders as possible. We want to just blow through the guards." **

"**I can knock out the security cameras." Chuck offered. **

"**There really is no point, this is the main meeting ground for Fulcrum out here in California, led by Thomas. As long as we get to him, we will only have to worry about the other 49 states they are positioned in." Bryce admitted, a bit sarcastically. **

"**So, how do we know this won't cause a reaction from the rest of Fulcrum?" Sarah asked. **

"**Oh we know it will, but the thing is, once we do this, Fulcrum is going to know the main leaders of taking them down are you, me, Chuck, Casey and Carina. So…we will be the ones in danger, not the world." Bryce replied. **

"**Woah woah woah, will they know I am the intersect?" Chuck asked. **

"**Excellent question, NO one is to call Chuck the intersect, he will be AGENT BLUE! UNDERSTANT?! Agent Blue, so that way we know right away if he is in danger." Bryce yelled, making sure his true point got across. **

"**We are compromising ourselves." Casey yelled out. **

"**Maybe, but with the damage done, we have some time to lay low, with the intersect we should be able to be warned of an attack against us. So, while we may have to go off the grid and get new identities and looks…well I mean this is the life of a spy." Bryce said a bit sadly. **

"**What about my sister?" Chuck asked, feeling out of place from the rest of the group. **

"**Don't worry, we will make sure she is safe." Bryce said firmly. **

"**If I suddenly have to get a new identity she can't think I died, it will kill her." Chuck pleaded. **

"**If you have to go off the grid, she will too." Bryce admitted. **

"**So she will be safe, no lies?" Chuck clarified. **

"**You can trust me." Was Bryce's simple reply. "Now this mission is dangerous, it is crazy, we are probably going to lose some lives, but we are saving thousands. Lets go people, move out!" Bryce shouted, grabbing his guns and gear, walking towards the many cars that awaited his team. **

"**Sarah Bear?" Chuck called softly, being the only two left in the house. **

"**Yea?" Sarah smiled, thinking of how the nickname came about. **

"**Promise you will come back to me." Chuck pleaded. **

"**I will do my best." Sarah replied. **

"**I need you to come back, so you can be my wife." Chuck whispered, pulling out a diamond ring. **

**Sarah's jaw dropped, he was proposing now? **

"**No Chuck, this isn't going to be goodbye, you hold onto that ring, and when this is over you ask me." Sarah answered. **

"**You are saying no?" Chuck asked shocked. **

"**No, I am saying I am not going to let this be the last memory I have of you. When the mission is over, you ask, not as a goodbye, ok?" Sarah pleaded. **

"**Ok Sarah bear, anything for you." Chuck answered, pulling out a chain and putting the ring around his neck. "Lets go beat up some bad guys." **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**The drive to Fulcrum's command center was long, about thirty miles outside of town. It was another five walking to the actual compound. Everyone was dressed in their gear, ready and willing to strike. **

"**No holds barred guys, if you can't kill, knock em out, understand?" Bryce asked, looking right at Chuck. **

"**It's showtime." Casey yelled out. **

**Suddenly it was like world war three broke out as the teams stormed the compound. Entrance was quickly gained, the snipers were firing off shots while inside everyone was firing their guns at all moving targets. **

**Casey, Carina, Sarah and Chuck were quick to get away from the main fight, walking smoothly through the building until they came upon the room where they knew Samuel would be. **

**Casey counted to three before they knocked the door down and rushed inside, only to find the place empty. **

"**What do we do now?" Casey asked. **

"**Oh my God, he sent off the nuke!" Cried out Carina. **

**Quickly Chuck rushed to the computer and started to type in keys. **

"**There are five high powered fire walls put up, blocking the manual shut down, and the automatic was destroyed." Chuck told the group. **

**Suddenly, Fulcrum agents made their way into the room. Casey, Carina and Sarah all started fighting while Chuck worked on the computer. It wasn't until the cold butt of a gun landed on Chuck's neck that he stopped. **

"**Agent Bartowski." The man said calmly. "I believe you are one of the people who have my brother, and now you are trying to stop my revenge? Not smart." **

"**Yea, well what can I say, I wasn't always good at academics." Chuck replied. **

"**It shows." Grunted out Samuel Thomas, as he took off his mask. **

**Chuck flashed as soon as they made eye contact. He saw the plans in detail of the attack on D.C..**

"**Tell your team to stand down." Thomas ordered thrusting the butt of the gun towards Chuck. **

"**Uhh Sarah?" Quickly Sarah looked over and saw the predicament Chuck was in. **

"**Everybody freeze!" Sarah yelled causing the fighting to stop. **

**The Fulcrum agents looked smug as they walked over towards their leader while Carina, Casey and Sarah looked down right pissed. **

"**How did we let him slip past us?" Carina asked out loud. **

"**I am very good at disappearing, I was trained by the best." Thomas answered. **

"**He was trained by the CIA." Chuck admitted. **

"**How did you know that?" Thomas asked. **

**Chuck quickly tried to think of a random story that would allow him to save his cover, but he was coming up blank, luckily Sarah was watching out for him. **

"**We all are taught to research our marks, your file says you used to be CIA." Sarah replied for Chuck. **

"**Very good Walker, I am impressed." Thomas replied. "But see now I have this problem, because you are trying to put a rain on my party and I just do not approve. I am going to have to kill you, you know?" **

"**Or you could like, like let us fight it out?" Carina proposed. **

"**I am not stupid I know you could take my men." Thomas admitted. **

**Suddenly, Chuck realized that the guard were piled right in front of one of the windows where snipers were hiding out up on a hill, a smirk came onto his face. **

"**I don't know, maybe you could take us." Chuck said, trying to stall for time, he knew any minute bullets were going to be flying. **

"**You are pretty stupid if you think I would believe that." Thomas replied evilly. **

"**Well if you are going to kill us, can I at least join my team over there?" Asked Chuck. **

"**I guess, you are all going to die anyway." Thomas replied. **

"**Man it is a good thing that Agent Blue needs help, I am glad we brought enough agents." Chuck said aloud, catching the attention of his team. **

"**Agent Blue?" Thomas asked. **

"**Yea, with us caught in here about to die, I am glad we brought some extra men, because he really needs help." Chuck explained, covertly pressing his mike button on his watch so everyone fighting could hear he needed help. **

**Sarah quickly realized what Chuck was doing, and motioned for Casey and Carina to get ready. **

**Within ten seconds shots started flying through the window, killing the guards and anyone in sight. Chuck was trying to fight off three men, so he did not see Thomas aim his gun at him, but Sarah did and she quickly drew her gun and aimed at Thomas but suddenly Thomas turned and fired causing Sarah to crash to floor from the bullets impact into her stomach. Chuck caught her mid fall, as Casey and Carina both quickly shot Thomas dead to the ground. **

"**Cease fire!" Casey screamed into his mike. "Walker is down, I repeat walker is down, get EMTs in here NOW!" He boomed. **

"**Sarah?" Chuck whispered, lifting her head onto his lap. "Sarah bear, I need you to be ok, say you are ok." Chuck pleaded at the unconscious body on the floor. **

**Quickly he checked her pulse, happy to see it was strong, but knowing it wouldn't stay that way for long with all the blood she was losing. **

**A stretcher suddenly came into the room, along with EMTs to help Sarah. **

"**Chuck we need you to disarm the nuke, can you do it?" Carina asked, pulling him off of Sarah, trying to get him to focus. **

"**What?" Chuck asked, his eyes staying on Sarah as she was placed onto a gurney. **

"**CHUCK! The nuke!" Casey yelled, snapping Chuck out of his daze. **

**Quickly running over to the computer, Chuck typed in the disarm code he saw during his flash and watched as the nuke's track started to shut down. **

"**The code was in the flash, the nuke is disarming, you should be able to automatically type in where you want it to land." Chuck said in a monotone voice. **

"**Ok I will take care of that, Carina take Chuck to the hospital and get him cleaned up while we wait on news on Walker." Casey ordered, sitting in the seat Chuck had just occupied. **

"**Come on Chuck." Carina said gently, leading him out of the room. **

**On the inside Chuck was going crazy, his Sarah Bear was hurt because he wasn't paying attention and she had to save him. He wasn't going to be able to live if she didn't make it. She had a ring to wear, she was going to be Mrs. Bartowski. She had to be ok. **


	16. Chapter 16

Last Chapter guys, in the next couple of days I will start what will be a sequel but with new bad guys and everything…you will see everything that isn't answered in this chapter will be answered in the next story that's called "Deceit"

Chuck ran into the hospital, thanking God it wasn't the one Ellie and Devon worked in.

"I need to know if Sarah Walker is ok." Chuck announced, walking up to the front desk.

"She is in surgery, have a seat the doctor will come out when they are done." The nurse replied in a bored tone. Chuck let the tone slide and went to sit down with Carina. His how body was shaking, he needed her to be ok.

Hours went by, and yet Chuck never moved. Carina got him cleaned up by using a first aid kit, he had some bruises, but at least he was ok. Carina also got home coffee which he quickly drank, but other then the mumbled thanks Chuck had not spoken a word, he had just sat and clutched his chain with Sarah's ring on it.

Finally after another hour passed, a doctor in scrubs came out.

"Sarah Walker?" He called. Chuck quickly jumped up and ran over to him.

"I am her boyfriend." Chuck replied.

"Ok, well she was shot in the stomach, and lost a lot of blood. Luckily we were able to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. She was touch and go for a while there, but now she is stable and doing fine. She will be sore for a couple of weeks, but she will live." The doctor said, glancing over Sarah's chart.

"Can I see her?" Chuck begged.

"Of course, I will have a nurse show you to her room. She is asleep for now, she should wake up shortly." The doctor answered, motioning for a nurse to come over.

____________________________________________________________________

The walk down the hallway to Sarah's room was one of the longest Chuck had ever walked. It seemed the hall went on forever, not coming to room 223 where Sarah was sleeping.

When he and Carina finally arrived Chuck froze at the door.

"What if she hates me?" Chuck asked softly.

"This isn't your fault Chuck." Carina replied just as soft.

"If I had just been more careful, if I had been watching, I would have seen Thomas." Chuck cried out.

Carina quickly took the young man into her arms, rubbing small circles along his back.

"This isn't your fault sweetie, and the man who did it is dead. Sarah is going to be fine." She whispered, letting Chuck go and nudging him to open the door.

Slowly Chuck opened the door and steppe into Sarah's room. The white walls had streams of sun shinning in from the windows as the sun arose into the sky. Chuck couldn't believe that just last night they were getting ready to start the mission, it felt like only minutes.

"Hey Sarah bear." Chuck whispered, sitting on the chair next to her bed, taking her hand. "Listen baby, you need to be ok, alright? You have to wake up, and be happy and not be upset you didn't get the final kill like I know you will be angry about. Casey and Carina fired five shots each at Thomas when they saw you go down." Chuck licked his lips, a nervous habit he had. "I love you Sarah Bear, and I have a ring to give you, it's resting right over my heart right where you belong. All you have to do is open those big beautiful blue eyes, and you get the ring. I know you want it, you made the choice to stay with me and try living a normal life." Chuck looked around the room and suddenly noticed Bryce standing in the corner. "I have to go talk to Bryce about our covers, you stay here, ok?" Chuck joked, leaning over to kiss his lover of the head. "I love you."

Outside the room Chuck and Bryce were quietly whispering about the outcomes of the mission.

"So we got Thomas, that was the main goal, and captured a lot of Fulcrum agents, I would say it was quite the blow." Bryce said, jumping right into the facts.

"And our covers? Are we compromised?" Chuck asked nervously.

Bryce let out a smile and shook his head no. "We found out, that Thomas was the only one who knew who we were, interrogation from the guys we caught proved it. They had no idea who any of us were."

"Bryce, thank you, I mean you promised you would help make this as easy as possible." Chuck stumbled, not really sure how to phrase what he meant.

"Hey, as long as Sarah is ok, we will always be ok. Don't forget to invite me to that wedding." Bryce joked.

"Could you come, like really?" Chuck asked.

"Of course buddy, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bryce answered, clapping Chuck on the back.

"Would you be my best man?" Chuck asked, his voice confident and strong.

Bryce looked up shock, but a small smile covered his face. "Of course I would. Just tell Beckman the date and I will be there." Bryce answered, pulling Chuck into a deep hug.

"I am going to miss you kid." Bryce said after the hug. "Make sure you take care of our girl, ok?"

"I would lose my life for her." Chuck answered.

"Well, how about no one dies? Ok? Listen, I have to, I have an assignment I am still working on, but good job. The agency was right to train you, I heard you held your own in the fight." Bryce replied.

"I got a few good hits in, so did they." Chuck winced, touching his cheek causing Bryce to let out a laugh.

"I will see you at the wedding." Bryce said, hugging Chuck once more.

"Until then." Chuck replied, watching as Bryce exited the hall and out of the hospital.

"Be safe buddy." Chuck whispered before heading back into Sarah's room.

_______________________________________________________________________

After Casey directed the clean up crew he came straight to the hospital, relieved that his partner was going to be ok. Everyone now sat around Sarah's bed, small talking, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey look her eyes are opening." Carina pointed out.

Within seconds Chuck was holding her hand by her side.

"Hey Sarah Bear, time to wake up." He whispered softly, stroking her hair away from her face.

"What happened?" Sarah groggily asked.

"You risked your life for me silly, I thought we weren't going to do that? Thomas was about to shoot me and you tried to fire at him, but he saw and shot you first, in the stomach, Casey and Carina killed him." Chuck explained, watching as the information sunk in.

"So mission successful?" Sarah asked.

"Completely, and our covers are still intact, so we can still be us." Chuck said.

"Good." Sarah replied, slowly sitting up.

"Now, I do believe I have something of yours." Chuck announced, pulling the diamond ring off of his chain where his mother's old cross laid. "Sarah Walker, I love you, and I am always going to love you, will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

Sarah laughed and cried at the same time, nodding her head yes. As the ring slipped on her finger her life felt complete. She knew as long as she had Chuck everything would be ok.

"I love you Sarah Bear." Chuck said after a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski." Sarah admitted, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
